


Belle's Chipped Leaves

by belizafryler



Series: Tea Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blended family, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Floof Family Feels, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, floof family, rumbelle marriage, working through family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Gold was a solitary man. He needed nothing and no one, besides his son. And then a new shoppe opened down the street...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus Gold was a solitary man. He did not care for the company of others, save his son, and he was downright mean when challenged. The man cared greatly for certain things, however, namely tea. This man was a tea addict; or perhaps it was the woman who served his tea that caused the addiction.

Remus was also a man of schedule. Every morning, at six am, he’d wake and prepare himself his first cup of tea for the day. It was always a white blend, with rose petals mixed in. He was a sentimental man, behind the mask of indifference, and so he used the same chipped cup every morning.

After his morning cup of tea, Remus would go to his son’s room and wake him. He would shake him gently, whisper his name, Baedan, and smile at him until he opened his eyes. He was the only one to see his father smile this early in the morning.

At seven sharp, Remus and Baedan would leave for their respective day jobs, Bae going to school, and Remus to his pawn shop. The day was spent idly, with Remus making deals with the odd townsfolk who’d dare to come into his shop. It was always the needy, always the desperate.

Then, at noon every day, Remus’ day would begin to look up. At noon was when he would close his shop for lunch hour, and he would go to the tea shoppe. Chipped Leaves was the name of it, and there was no one more chipper than it’s owner, Miss Belle French. 

Belle French was an invaluable part of his day. They would eat together, and they would talk about little things. She was beautiful, nay, she was stunning. Even he would admit it. With her long ballet legs, brown hair, sparkling blue eyes.. And her accent, God. Her accent would be the one which he hoped to hear on his deathbed. It would rather be the cause of it too, perhaps.

Their routine tea was served at 12:15 every week day. However, the blends would change every day. Belle would never let him get the same tea twice, unless he asked nicely. And that didn’t exactly come easily to him, so he was silent for the most part.

Their conversation was light, always about the tea or how the weather was. It didn’t matter to Remus, exactly, what they talked about, as long as she kept on in that lilting accent of hers. Sometimes Belle would think he’d been quite ignoring her, so she’d spout off some nonsense, but he always caught her on it.

Belle would just smile at him, and then the lunch would be over. She’d kiss his cheek, thank him for the meal, and then he would leave. This was his routine, and he liked it well enough, though he could not say how greatly he wished to turn his face and have their lips meet.

And so they continued this way, ever since the first day he’d stopped by to try a pot of her tea. She had sat with him, and bugged him about admitting that the tea was rather good, wasn’t it, and wasn’t his son just adorable.   
Remus Gold had tried not to fall for this woman; with her soft voice and her passion for books and tea that rivaled his own. He truly tried, but that had only lasted until she started playing about with Baedan, teaching him about the tea leaves she brewed. And it was then that Remus knew he was lost, forever.

Then one day it changed. Remus had locked up his shop for lunch, and he was just walking into Chipped Leaves when he recognised Belle’s shape, talking to another man. She seemed comfortable, happy even, and so Remus turned on his heel, the lunch bag tight in his hand. 

Remus did not know how long he stood there, just leaning against the back of his shop’s door, breathing heavily. Remus also couldn’t say what the emotion he was feeling was. He knew, yes, that he harbored feelings for the tea-giver, but what right did he have to her? None. 

And yet, jealousy pricked his heart until he was quite green with it. He went on with his day robotically, thankful for the small blessing of no one coming to see him for a deal. He would never have admitted it, but the man would have been quite rude to whoever decided to break him out of his jealous haze.

Tomorrow, perhaps, he would be brave. Tomorrow, perhaps, he’d go to the shoppe, and it’d be empty besides Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. I might be persuaded to answer questions about these characters, or write an epilogue. Convince me at my tumblr: thatbookwormbelle.tumblr.com :)

Remus Gold went to his shoppe the next day, quite like everyday he had had the shop in his possession. Bae was safe at school, and Miss Belle French was most likely a safe distance away from him, at her own shoppe down the street from his.

However, fate had decided that his jealous rage should be reared back up. Indeed, for there was Belle, leaning against the window of his shoppe. Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop was not exactly a good leaning spot, however clean it was, and so Remus walked over towards her, however much he was screaming with agony in his head.

“Hello, Mr. Gold.” Belle greeted him, her voice having a wistful note that Remus could not quite place. “Hello, Miss French.” Remus responded gruffly, not exactly looking at her. He stared at his feet.

“I missed you yesterday, are you alright?” Belle asked, and was that concern in her voice? Why was this woman concerned for him, him of all people? Remus nodded anyway, unsure how to respond truthfully. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just rather busy.” He lied smoothly.

“Oh,” Belle said softly. “I understand; I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What are friends for, if not to make sure the other isn’t on the brink of death, and all that.” Belle continued, and if things were normal, Remus might have laughed at that.

As it was, he gave her a tight little smile. “Well, thank you.” Remus murmured, and she’d leaned in to hear him, and he’d leaned in to take that last breath of her scent, and so it was quite by accident when their noses bumped together. Belle jerked away, blushing a little. “Sorry.” he muttered.

“Don’t be. It was just an accident,” Belle pointed out. “Anyway, I’ve got to go open the shoppe, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You’re really sure you are?” Belle persisted, her hands wringing together.

“Yes, Miss French, I’m quite alright.” Remus told her. “However, I may have to put our daily routine on hold this week.” he searched her face for a reaction, filling in his brain the way it fell. He’d dissect that later. 

“Oh,” Belle looked down, trying to hide her crestfallen face. “Okay. I’ll see you next Monday then, I guess.” she said, trying to be cheerful at least in her voice. It didn’t quite work, Remus knowing her as well as he did.

“I certainly hope so.” Remus admitted, looking at her hands for a moment. He almost reached out to take one of them in his before he remembered that man. “I, uh..” he stammered, trying to find the words. “I’m very happy that you’ve found someone, Miss French.” he said at last, as he turned away to go inside.

He was in the shoppe before she could reply, but long did she stare at the door with feelings so mixed that she couldn’t even decipher them.

It took her about five minutes to get her bearings, before she checked her watch and decided that, as owner of the shoppe, she could be twenty minutes late if she wanted to. And so she marched into his shoppe, his door slamming behind her.

“Is that what this was about?” Belle demanded, and Remus whirled around with wide eyes. “You think I’m dating someone, so you won’t speak to me?” her voice was shaky, and Remus wanted nothing more to calm her down with a kiss to her forehead, but knew that what he coveted could never be his.

Remus flushed, looking down at his feet. “No, of course not. I told you -- I’m quite busy this week.” Remus stuck with his lie, unable to voice that yes, he was jealous as hell that someone had taken his tea-brewer from him.

“I don’t believe you.” Belle snapped, looking at him and reaching out, taking his hands in one of hers like he’d wanted to not ten minutes before. “Remus…” she whispered, using his given name as she was wont to do. The ‘Mr. Gold’ she’d greeted him with always irked him, and she knew that. Had she known this all along, this jealousy sparked in his belly?

“Miss French, please--” he tried to pull away from her, even as his body screamed in protest. “Belle.” Belle groaned, releasing one of her hands to throw it up in the air in exasperation. “My name is Belle, Remus, you know that.” She told him firmly. “I’m not the Miss French you didn’t know when you came into my shoppe the first time, twelve weeks and two day ago.” she admitted. “I’m Belle. Your friend.”

What? She had begun to count the days since he’d met her? He’d marked it on his calendar, and held the day in high regards, but he’d never dreamed that she would have. “Belle, then.” he murmured, quite nervously.

“See, you can listen to me.” Belle whispered in what he thought was an affectionate tone, but he didn’t dare believe it. “Now I want you to keep listening to me, please?” She requested, and God, he would have promised to swing a rope around the moon and pull it down for her if only she would be his.

“If you insist.” Remus said at last, trying for smooth and faltering in the end. Belle gave him a Look, one that clearly said he would pay for this, but even that he held close to his heart. If she was mad, it would be a small price to pay for her to be thinking of him. Wouldn’t it?

“I’m not seeing anyone.” Belle’s voice broke his thoughts, and she spoke clearly, enunciating the last word. Was she serious? His tea-brewer, the one that had snaked her way around his heart wasn’t… But who was that man? His thoughts were, once more, interrupted as she spoke again. “Well, I thought I was seeing someone, but then he ditched me.. Said he was too busy this week for me.” She admitted in a teasing little voice. “Does the man sound familiar?”

“Belle, that was what I told you.” Remus reminded her, confused and all muddled up. Belle let out a loud sigh, and took one of her hands away from his again, and he mourned the loss before she had it wrapped around his neck.

“Yes, Remus, it was.” Belle agreed, her face inches from his. “You’re the man I thought I was seeing.” she whispered. “I-I don’t understand.” Remus gulped, and God, he ached to close the distance and just snog her senseless.

“We’ve been eating lunch together for two and a half months, sir.” Belle retorted. “I don’t think I value a friend’s company that much. No, I only value your company like that. I love our week lunches, I do, but it makes me long for more, Remus.” She told him quietly.

“You…. You thought we were dating…” Remus echoed in wonder, and Belle must have read something wrong in his voice, because her face fell and she tried to pull away. “I’m--” She began, still struggling to get away from his lovely arms, but she wasn’t even truly trying because even if all he saw when he looked at her was a friend, she valued him.

“No, don’t.” Remus told her pleadingly. “Don’t apologise. Let me.” he whispered, and she paused her struggling to stare at him with wide eyes. “I thought all you saw me as was a friend.” Remus began, softly. Belle flinched, and their eyes met. “I.. I saw you with that man yesterday and I was… jealous.” he admitted quietly.

“What man?” Belle asked, confusion written on her features. Could it be, could he hope that she truly saw no man but him, as he saw no woman but her? “He was dark haired, and very.. muscular.” he told her truthfully, albeit a little nervously.

“That was Gary French.” Belle said with a little laugh, and she finally broke the distance and put her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her hands, and a little gasp escaped his mouth as he recognised the last name to be the same as hers.

“I don’t--” he whispered, shock filling his body. “That’s my brother, Remus.” Remus blinked, understanding dawning in his mind. No wonder she looked comfortable and happy with the man, he was her blood. It still didn’t quite make sense why she was comfortable and happy with him, but he’d let that one go for now, seeing as Belle had pulled him down and her face was inches from his once more.

Telling himself to be brave, Remus lowered his face further, until their lips met. Belle’s lips parted in a sigh, and though he desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, he kept it chaste. He held her waist as they kissed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Remus.” Belle whispered as he pulled away, and wasn’t it nice to hear his name when she was dizzy from all the kissing she’d been doing. “Belle.” he responded, his voice full of longing. He opened his mouth again, but Belle put her own open mouth on top of his, and words were lost to him.

“You had that apologetic look on your face.” Belle whispered as she pulled away, still playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “And if you apologise for taking my breath away, I’m going to be very angry with you.” she told him in a no-nonsense voice he’d heard her use many times with Baedan.

“Maybe I was going to say I was sorry for pulling away.” Remus said, even though he hadn’t been. She had it all right, and he was a coward. He could fake the brave face, though, well enough. Belle just snorted. “Sure you were.” she muttered, but she was smiling at him still, and he’d take all the insults in the world if she would just keep smiling at him like that.

“I am sorry, though,” Remus told her quietly, and she gave him another Look. He hastily continued. “That I wasn’t going to hear you out. That I was going to just ignore you.” he told her. “It was wrong, and I shouldn’t do that. Not if…”

Belle’s eyes widened at his small confession, and she kissed him once on the mouth before whispering, “If?” Remus blushed, looking down at their joined hands. “If I want you to myself.” he murmured.

“You’ve had me to yourself an hour every weekday for the past two months,” Belle teasingly said as she kissed his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Aren’t you bored by now?” It was then Remus’ turn to snort. “Sweetheart…” Remus whispered. “I couldn’t be bored of you. Not ever.” he told her truthfully.

“I’m just a tea-brewer.” Belle reminded him. “I didn’t hang the moon.” she smirked a little at his little snicker of protest. “You are the moon, Belle.” Remus told her after a brief pause. “You shine where there is darkness.”

“You’re not all darkness,” Belle frowned at him, and he kissed her again. “And I’m not exactly bursting with sunshine, either, dear.” he pointed out. “Yes you are,” Belle giggled. “Whenever you come for lunch,” she said. “Which I expect to be happening an awful lot, by the way, it brightens my day considerably.”

“Everyday, if you’ll have me.” Remus promised against her lips. “I’ll have you.” she vowed in return, kissing him softly. “But I’m the only one who gets to share your tea.” She told him, tiptoeing against the slippery subject.

“Would anyone else want to?” Remus retorted. “Deal, if I’ll be the only one you test flavors on.” he told her in response. “Would anyone else want to?” Belle echoed his response, smiling at him. “Thousands of men could throw themselves at your feet, darling, and I wouldn’t be surprised in the least.”

“Well,” Belle hummed. “It’s a good thing you’ll stand in front of me.” she whispered, and they kissed again with a small sigh of contentment. Now they just had to tell Baedan….

All was right, and Remus Gold found himself… happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off popular demand, this story is now a WIP. Send me prompts!

While indeed, Remus Gold was a man of routine, the creature was also an adept pupil when Miss Belle French wanted to shake the schedule up. Usually she kissed him senseless, and he was useless to do anything but agree.

He found he often wanted to agree with this woman. This wonderful creature who seemed to deem him worthy of her; however curious that was.

According to Belle, they’d been seeing each other a month and a half. Or at least, she said, that’s when the feelings started on her end. He guarded his secret against her with a smirk, but somehow he thought she knew he’d fallen from the start.

She never commented on it, though, and for the most part, things went on the same as usual. They would eat lunch together, and on certain Saturdays, they’d even spend time outside their shoppes with one another.

Remus Gold was content with this, of course he was, it was something Belle’d given him - her presence. However, he couldn’t help wanting more with this amazing creature. And so one day, just as he was about to leave for lunch, Remus took Belle’s hand in his, dragging it up his chest until she was wrapped quite around him, and smiled at her.

Belle giggled, leaning against his chest. “What is it?” She asked sweetly. “You’re not usually into PDA.” she commented. “Not that I mind.” she added hurriedly. 

“I want you to meet Bae. Properly. As my girlfriend.” Remus told her, and her eyes went wide, he could feel it against his chest even as he couldn’t see her at that very moment. “What?” she squeaked, and he was thankful that he could tell her excitement was there. 

“He deserves to know how great you are for everything, not just a good tea brewer.” Remus tried to cajole her, kissing her head. “And I miss you at dinners.” he admitted lowly, into her ear.

“Pfft.” Belle snorted, her feet going to her toes so that she could press her head into his kiss. “I think it’s more you want to show me off.” she teased him. “Luckily, I’m very happy to be with you. And Bae’s lovely.” She said with a smile, kissing his chest through his many layers. “When?” she asked.

“Tomorrow night?” he asked hesitantly. “I can prepare something tonight, but Bae might be curious as to why I didn’t tell him before…” he trailed off. “Don’t worry, baby. Tomorrow sounds lovely.” Belle told him, and damn if his eyes didn’t widen at the endearment.

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch and dinner, my dear.” Remus said, in a pleased little tone.

“Not if I see you first,” Belle joked, and pulled him down to snog him again before letting him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bae finds out. Or has he known all along?

“Baedan?” Remus called up the stairs. “Yeah papa?” came Baedan’s voice. “Can you come here? I have something I want to ask you.” Remus said. A few moments later, Baedan came thundering down the staircase.

“What is it, papa?” Baedan asked smiling. He had an idea, he’d had the idea for awhile now, but he got his hopes up and each time they were dashed.

This time, however, was quite different. “I was wondering,” Remus told his son hesitantly. “If you would mind if someone came to dinner tomorrow night.” he looked into his son’s face hopefully.

“Who?” Baedan’s eyes narrowed. If Papa was going on a date, it better be with Belle, or else Bae was going to throw a fit.

“Belle… Erm, Miss French.” Remus mumbled, looking down shyly. He needn’t have, however, because at that moment Baedan let out a very loud whoop of happiness. “Really papa? You finally admitted you love each other?” he demanded.

“Baedan!” Remus laughed, shaking his head. “Miss French…. I don’t claim to know her mind, much less her heart.” he told his son. “We are going to be seeing each other more, shall we say, exclusively though.” he added.

“I knew it.” Baedan danced around his father eagerly, giggling. “I knew it, Papa, I told you didn’t I?” he laughed, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes, Bae,” Remus had to agree, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “You were right all along. Perhaps Miss French does care for me.” he murmured, half to himself.

“Of course she cares for you.” Baedan snarked, bringing his dancing to a halt to hug him tightly. “I’ve known it all along, silly.” he reminded his father.

“Yes, of course… You’re right.” Remus hugged his son back just as tightly, relishing in the closeness and the comfort it brought. Then, as his son was trying to get even closer to him, he accidentally bumped knees with his bad one.

“Cripes,” Remus cursed, falling back onto the couch, as Baedan crumbled. “Sorry papa!” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” he said hurriedly. But his papa shook his head, gave him a tight smile and asked him to bring him some ice. “In a bag, son. The packed kind, so I can rest my blasted knee.” he added.

Baedan rushed off to do as he was asked. “Papa,” Bae began slowly as he returned, handing him the ice. “We should call Miss Belle.” he said. “She’ll want to help you, and I can’t really do much.” he explained quickly, before his father could shoot the idea down.

“She wasn’t supposed to come over til tomorrow night,” Remus protested. “She could have plans tonight, son.” he added. Baedan gave him a droll look. “I’m calling Chipped Leaves.” he told his father in a no-nonsense voice before running right off.

Remus sighed, but he didn’t exactly call him back either, so perhaps that attoned for how badly his damned knee was hurting.

Baedan nervously tapped out the numbers on the phone before putting it to his ear. “Chipped Leaves,” came a rosy voice that Bae recognised immediately. “Can I help you?”

“Miss Belle? It’s Bae.” Baedan said anxiously. He could almost feel her go into Mama Bear mode. “What’s wrong, Bae? Is Re- your father alright? Are you okay?” Belle demanded.

“I’m fine,” Baedan told her quickly. “But I hurt papa’s knee on accident. I can’t take care of him all by myself and he didn’t even really protest when I said I’d call you.” he added, biting his lip.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. I’ll knock twice. Don’t answer the door otherwise.” She ordered before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle practically jumped out of her seat after hanging up with Baedan. She muttered to herself about how idiotic her choice of man was, but then she smiled half to herself. He’d let his son call her, and that was progress, she thought.

Belle had half a moment to wonder if Baedan was informed of their changed relationship before she remembered Remus was probably in pain, and went into defense mode. She closed up the shop, and dashed to her car.

She arrived at his house five minutes later, out of breath even though she’d driven. She went up to the door and knocked twice as she’d told Bae. The door opened after a moment, and Bae looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Hey, Bae.” Belle bit her lip, stepping into the house. “Where’s your dad?” she murmured gently, grasping his shoulder affectionately.

He was not as shy as Belle. Baedan launched his arms around her waist, tucking his head into the her hip. “Papa’s asleep.” he sighed. “On the couch.” 

Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders gently, kissing his head. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let your dad die, ok?” she gently told him.

“I know. You’ll protect him,” Bae said with certainty even though he sniffled. “Cause you love him.”

Belle blushed, but she nodded quickly. “That’s exactly right, Bae, but shh. We don’t want him to know yet.” She winked. “If he knew, he might run away.” she joked lightly, as she untangled him from her, gliding over to the couch.

Remus was just rousing from his slumber. “Bae?” he murmured. Belle crouched down on one knee and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Does it seem like Baedan?” she chuckled lowly as he jumped.

“Hey. Calm down.” Belle soothed him, smoothing her hand over his forehead to feel his temperature. “Bae, love, go and get a glass of water and an ibuprofen, ok?” she asked. Baedan nodded, bouncing up on his heel with a longing glance at the two adults before going to do as she asked.

“I’m sorry,” Remus began, trying to sit up. Belle pushed him back down gently, as she sat on the armrest of the couch. “You have nothing to apologise for, darling.” Belle murmured gently. “I’m your girlfriend.” she said lowly. “I want to be there for you.”

Remus blushed, making his face hotter than it was previously. “Still. Hardly doing a good job at my first day of this, am I?” he made a face, scowling. But Belle simply smiled, leaned down and pecked his lips. “I think if you’ll let me pet on you for a few hours, you’ll be doing splendid.” she announced.

Baedan coughed, making Belle pull away with a blush. “Does he..?” Belle asked nervously, seeing Bae go back upstairs after giving Belle the pill and glass of water. “He was rooting for you and I all along, love.” Remus told her quickly, downing the pill. “I think he’s scared you’ll leave.” he admitted.

“Well then. I’ll need to have a little talk with the boy, hmm?” Belle suggested gently, looking at him fondly. Remus blushed, shrugging. “Maybe I’m afraid of the same.” he confided shyly. Belle rolled her eyes affectionately, and draped her arms around his shoulders. 

“You and I, we’ve been going on dates for two and a half months without your knowledge.” she pointed out. “I think I should be the one worried you’ll up and leave.” she hummed. Remus shook his head immediately. “I’m dense, not an utter prick.” he told her defensively.

Belle lit up, kissing him on the mouth quickly before pulling away, straightening herself up. “I’m not one either,” she told her boyfriend teasingly. “I’m not leaving before you do. And even then, I’ll go kicking and screaming.” she whispered. “I really do like you, Remus. Don’t worry so much.” she begged him.

“I will try not to.” He agreed at last. “Will you help me to my room? The couch is not nearly as comfortable as it was ten minutes ago.” he chuckled.

“Aye aye captain.” Belle saluted, giggling as she tucked herself into his side, helping him up the stairs and into his room, which he showed her was the one on the left, Bae’s across from his. “I’m going to go and talk to him.” Belle said after she fluffed Remus’s pillow and smothered him with blankets.

“If you insist, love.” Remus looked up at her. “But I can do that. He’s not your responsibility, you know.” he softly said. Belle shook her head, though. “He isn’t yet. But one day he might be, you know.” she retorted. “He already knows this, but I doubt it’s even crossed your mind….” Belle began, blushing darkly.

“What?” Remus suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. Belle smiled to herself, and leaned in to kiss his lips again. “I love you, idiot.” she whispered against them, and she felt him stiffen under her.

His response was quick, though. “I love you too.” he murmured. “And I would very much like to revisit this conversation after I’m no longer contagious.” he winked at her. “Oh no, what have I done?” Belle laughed, throwing her hands up as she pulled away from him. “I’ve created a monster.” she joked.

“Go and talk to our son.” he murmured, and Belle couldn’t resist kissing him again for a good minute. “I’ll be back, lover.” she promised before untangling herself from his grasp. Belle turned at the door, shot him another loving look before walking into the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

Baedan was curled up on his bed when Belle knocked on the door. Belle slowly entered the room and sat down beside him. Before she said anything, though, she took a look around his room. She wanted to know more about this child, and what better place to start than in his room?

Baedan’s room was white, with green stripes. It had car decals on it, and there were loads of toy cars in his play bin. It was clear the boy loved cars. Knowing better, Belle didn’t even bother looking at the closet as she stroked Baedan’s hair, kissing his head and greeting him quietly, “Hey.”

“Are you going to be my new mom?” Bae asked hesitantly. Belle smiled down at him, reaching to squeeze his hand. “I might be.” she admitted at last. “You know how your dad and I feel about each other,” she began. “But I don’t think you know how I feel about you.” she smiled at him brightly, though her eyes were starting to brim with tears. 

“You like me, too?” Bae asked in confusion.

Belle giggled. “Well, I do like you Bae, but not like I like your father.” she explained. “You’re like… You’ve been like a son to me, all this time.” she told the child with much emotion. “You’ve always been special to me, but ever since I walked into your dad’s pawnshop and we started talking, and then your father and I began to get closer… I thought, Bae.” she continued. “Bae’s going to be the one most hurt by this if anything happens. I need to be there for Bae as well as Remus-- I mean your dad.” Belle giggled a little at her slip up, but then continued. “Baedan, you’re going to be something very special to me, always. Even if your dad and I argue, and even if we break up… which I don’t see happening.” she said quickly.

Baedan hugged her tightly, and Belle knew in that moment something had changed for them. His arms around her waist became her cross to bear, and bear she would. It was a most willing sacrifice she’d make, any sacrifice at all for Bae would be worth it.

“I love you, Bae.” Belle whispered as she pulled him into her lap properly so she could give him a real hug.

“I love you too… Mom.” he beamed back at her, even as he cried a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going to be okay. Belle knew that all along, and yet when everything finally started to piece together, she still sighed in relief. To have Baedan as her little boy, the one she never even intended on having, was a precious thing to her… but to have Remus’ love was dearer still to the woman.

Her routine was slowly changing. Baedan would come over after school to her shoppe, and help her out. She wondered at first if it would upset Remus, but she decided against it when he joined the boy in helping her.

Belle looked up one day at the shoppe and smiled. “Hey Bae,” she greeted the boy, reaching out to hug him and kiss his head. “Did you have a good day of school?” she questioned, smiling further as he pulled out his homework and set down at his table beside the counter.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “But one of the boys were mean today.” he sighed a little, but didn’t seem otherwise much bothered by the encounter. “Mean how?” Belle worried, her eyes narrowing as she glanced her son over. 

“‘Bout you and Papa.” he whispered. “Mostly you, though, please don’t make me say what they said, Mom.” he begged. Belle pulled him up out of the chair, sat down in it herself and hugged her boy close to her.

“It’s ok, Bae.” she murmured. “ I’m not so weak hearted that I can’t stand a few insults from boys.” she giggled a little in an effort to cheer him up. He gave her a weak smile. “Really though, Bae. I don’t mind what they say. I know what I am to you and your Dad, and I know who I am to myself.” she promised. “They don’t matter.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Bae requested, nuzzling his head into her neck. “We don’t have to.” Belle promised, kissing his head gently at an awkward angle. “Just don’t let them get to you, ok? They aren’t worth it.” She said, tenderly brushing hair out of his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right Mom.” he agreed at last. “I’m gonna work on my homework.” he said, getting up from her lap to help her stand. She smiled and got up. “Good idea. What subjects do you have tonight? Anything I can help with?” she asked hopefully.

“I’ve got English, and science. I know you can help with the science.” he said teasingly, making Belle swat him playfully on the arm. Science was definitely not Belle’s forte. “I’ll help with the English when you get there, smart boy.” she retorted.

Just then, as Belle got back to work, a short man walked into the shoppe. He had brown hair, and dark eyes, and Belle groaned to herself when she saw him. Baedan looked up questioningly, but did not have time to persist before the man sauntered up to the counter. “‘Ey Belle.” he greeted.

“Hey, Will.” Belle quietly responded. “How are you today?” she asked. Will shrugged, laughing a little. “I’m fine,” he said after a pause. “Just came by for some more of your lovely company.” he winked at her, and Bae decided in that moment he did not like the man. At all.

“I’m sorry,” Belle giggled a little at Bae’s face. She’d have to teach him how to school his features later. “I’ve got some company already.” At her gesture, Bae stood up and went into her arms, standing in front of her with her hands on his shoulders, her head on his. If Papa wasn’t there to claim Belle as theirs, well then, he’d do it himself.

“This little munchkin can’t be too exacting.” Will laughed, smirking down at Baedan. Bae narrowed his eyes, not liking the name at all. “Actually,” Bae chirped sweetly. “I’m getting Mom to help me with my homework.” he shot Belle a nonrepentant smile. 

“Mom?” Will chuckled further. “You’re definitely motherly, Belle, but really? The town’s--” Belle cut him off, however, with a heated glance. “I’m sorry, have I not introduced you to my son?” Belle snapped. “Remus and I share him.” she said sweetly, tilting her head. “You see, he’s quite attached…. and I to him, as well as his father. You understand I’m sure.” Belle’s voice was full of venom as she spoke.  
“Not particularly.” Will admitted, giving her a confused glance. “But well enough that I know where I’m not wanted.” he reached out and ruffled Baedan’s hair before turning on his heel and leaving.

“I detest that man.” Belle muttered as she fixed Bae’s hair. She smoothed it down over his face, then blew at it with a smirk. He laughed indignantly, and launched at her, tickling her ribs. Belle squealed, rolling on top of him to capture his hands and stop him. “Gotcha.” she smirked.

“Have mercy! I’m your son!” Bae yelped, laughing as she tickled him. “Never! Show no mercy!” Belle shouted, getting a handful of his hair and pulling with a little laugh. He yelped, but didn’t show signs of true pain.

He rolled out of her grip, though, the first chance he got. Belle giggled as she tried to catch her breath. “Well that was fun,” she giggled again. Baedan nodded, smirking over at her. “You win this round. But I’ll get you.” he promised teasingly.

Belle stuck her tongue out at him, and they were just sitting down to their respective workplaces when Remus stuck his head in the door. 

Remus broke out laughing, looking at his son and girlfriend interact. “You two seem cosy.” he commented gayly, walking over to steal a kiss from Belle. She gave it up quite willingly as she replied, “Of course. We are nearly related.” she smirked up at him, daring him to argue with her.

He didn’t, of course he didn’t. All he did was nod, smiling a surprised, yet pleased, little smile as he closed the space between them again. Bae groaned from beside them, but neither Belle nor Remus paid him any mind.

“Papa, I’m strong.” Bae commented at last, after Belle had long since crawled into Remus’ lap. “Of course, my boy. What did you do today?” Remus asked good-naturedly and didn’t even notice Belle’s signs of distress, trying to tell the boy to kindly shut his little mouth if he knew what was wise.

“I saved Mom from an evil boy.” Bae smirked challengingly at Belle, testing his limits on purpose. Belle rolled her eyes and vowed to send him death threats secretly for the next year. Remus’ hold on Belle loosened, just a bit before tightening again. “What happened?” Remus asked softly, and no that was not fair that his little nervous voice could make her feel so many things at once.

“An ex came by.” Belle murmured lowly, pouting over at Baedan. Yes, anonymous death threats were most definitely in her son’s future. He seemed very unrepentant as well as unaware of the rift he could have potentially caused between his mamma and papa.

“Nice visit?” Remus asked, and Belle couldn’t tell what his tone of voice was. She decided to go with a little stretched truth. “Not really. He was an ass.” she twitched her lips upwards, and leaned up to kiss Remus on the corner of his mouth. “Nothing like you.”

Remus smiled, a little dazed, but oh he smiled. “I’m glad.” he whispered, for Belle’s ears only. He loved this woman, and she was his for as long as she’d let him keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. More updates to come. Please feel free to prompt me in the comments below!


	8. Chapter 8

Remus, Belle and Baedan had fallen into a routine. Breakfast they spent separate, as it would be an awful hastle. But lunch, Remus would come to Belle’s shoppe, or Belle to his, and the two would eat together. Dinner was the best part, because they spent it all together. Bae talked Belle’s ear off, but she never minded. She knew the boy was starved for affection.

One such evening, Bae had just been put to bed, by Belle herself, and Belle was snuggled into Remus’ arms on the couch. “I love you, Remus,” Belle sighed happily as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you back,” Remus told her sportively, smiling at her little giggle. Remus reached over and kissed her nose affectionately. They went in at the same time, kissing each other properly. Remus didn’t know exactly how Belle had done it, but her presence in his house had made it feel like home.

She accepted him; she loved Bae. Truthfully, Remus knew that she loved him too. A voice in his head, suspiciously Belle-like, was already telling him so. He rather didn’t mind it, having a Belle in his head. But for now, he should put these thoughts behind him, because the real Belle was more insistently pressing against his body.

Yes, things could definitely wait.

After they were done, their clothes a mess on the floor, their hearts beating the same rapid taboo, Remus drew circles on the small of Belle’s back, making her purr in contentment. “I love you, Belle.” he told her again, but he didn’t get tired of saying it.

Nor did she tire of hearing it. “I love you too, Remus.” she promised, reaching up and over to kiss him again. Both of them were smiling too broadly to make anything of the kiss really, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was the press of their lips together, what mattered was the fact that they had each other. No matter what happened, there would always be the constant of themselves in the other’s life. And Bae, always little Bae.

The next morning, Belle awoke wearing Remus’ shirt. She smiled, the little things like this protection of her modesty always made her want to jump him again, but she restrained herself. Instead, she kissed his forehead as she got up out of bed.

She hummed as she went around the room, picking up the previous night’s mess. She went on to get dressed, putting on a pretty blue summer dress. She knew that while he’d never say anything about her clothing, Remus preferred the blues. (And god, wasn’t that another reason she loved him? He let her be, in the best of ways.)

She snuck downstairs, singing a little tune under her breath as she began to prepare breakfast for her boys. She smiled to herself, the feeling so homey that it almost made her lose her breath. As it was, she almost burned the french toast.

She really shouldn’t get used to this, maybe. It was dangerous territory, to be dating Remus. She loved him, yes. And she knew that he loved her, but would that feeling fade? She sighed, trying not to dwell on the thought. 

She didn’t have much time to dwell, anyhow, with Bae zombie-walking into the kitchen. “Morning, Mom.” he said happily as he climbed onto an island chair. Belle smiled in return at him, reaching over to ruffle his already mussed hair. “Good morning Bae. No nightmares last night?” she asked, handing him a plate with two pieces of the french toast she’d made, placing a saucer of strawberries beside it.

“No’m,” Bae replied over a mouthful of his food, his eyes sparkling. “You fought ‘em off.” he said. And Belle smiled. “With my bare hands.” she agreed, smiling brighter as she saw Remus making his way down the stairs.

“Good morning handsome.” Belle called over to him, making him grunt and Bae giggle. 

“Oh, God. Is there someone else in my house?” Remus asked teasingly. Belle rolled her eyes. “Of course not, idiot.” she drawled.

“Oooh, feisty this morning.” Remus’ eyes sparkled. “I’m only teasing.”

“I know.” Belle smiled, reaching her face up for a kiss he gladly gave her. 

Remus hummed, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away. “Did you burn breakfast, love?” he asked playfully.

“Of course not,” Belle retorted indignantly, swatting his nose.

“Right. Just gently scalded?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Belle swatted his side. “No! And now you’ll never know how good it tastes, because you just lost your breakfast privilege!” she shouted, laughter in her eyes.

Remus pouted, looking down. “Belle, I’m sorry.” he whined, reaching out for her.   
Bae laughed over his pancakes, almost choking. He coughed several times before either parent took his or her eye off of the child.

Once they did, Remus wrapped his arms around Belle and nuzzled her neck. “Please feed me,” he cooed in her ear. “I promise to be good.”

Belle leaned into his touch, sighing happily. “Alright, just this once though…” she grumbled playfully.

Remus didn’t let her go all of the way, just lifted his face off of her shoulder, keeping one arm around her waist as he went about preparing his plate one handed.

“Who’s shop are you coming to this afternoon, Bae?” Belle asked contentedly, bumping her hip against Remus’ hand. He smiled at her, eating his French toast. “These are delicious, love,” he told her.

She smiled again at him, before turning her attention back to Bae. “Probably yours, Mom, if that’s alright.” Bae said.

“Of course it is.” Belle practically gushed in an effort to make sure the child knew how loved he was. “I love having you help me.” she smiled.

Baedan smiled brightly up at her. 

“And then,” Belle looked up at Remus hesitantly. “What if we took advantage of Bae’s Friday off-campus lunches?” She arched a brow. “We could all have lunch at Granny’s.” She explained at his still-confused look.

Baedan let out a whoop. “Please, papa! I want to!” he begged hopefully.

“Well, alright. If you two so insist.” Remus said, forcing a tight smile which Belle, of course, noticed. She gave him her best smile though, and kissed his cheek simply. “Thank you,” she murmured in his ear. “I love you.” she smiled again.

And this time, his smile, too, was true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to send me prompts! I love getting them.
> 
> In this chapter, and the end of the last one, I was prompted that they go to Granny's and see the town's reaction to them being together. Thanks to Mari for the prompt. :)

This was a horrible idea, and Remus knew it. Even as he’d said yes, he’d known that his precious Belle would come to regret spending time in his society. He hated that this wonderful thing they’d had was going to come to an end, and yet knew it was best.  
He wouldn’t do it himself of course, oh no. He’d never dare. If - by some odd chance - Belle had no qualms about dating the town monster, he wouldn’t leave her for anything.

And it seemed as if she didn’t, because when he went with Bae to pick her up, she smiled, closed up Chipped Leaves, said goodbye to Astrid, who was her assistant, and kissed Remus right on the mouth. In front of everyone within seeing range.

He smiled into the kiss, and tugged her hair out of the bun she tended to keep it in. She laughed, swatting his arm and taking back the hair band. She put it round her wrist instead of back in her hair, though, so Remus considered it a win.

They walked, Bae in between them, with their hands in his. He was smiling broadly, happy to show off his parents’ love. He’d never been able to do that before, but now he could, and Mom said there isn’t really a need to dwell on the past, so he didn’t.

Remus and Belle led the way to Granny’s, humming softly and talking quietly. Belle smiled brightly, as Baedan pulled out her chair for her. “My little gentleman,” she clasped her hand on his shoulder affectionately for a moment.

Baedan giggled, and rolled his eyes. “Papa’s gonna be jealous if you keep it up mom,” he joked. For his part, Remus did his level best to look insulted at the idea, but his smile was unable to be contained.

“I’m just fine, thank you,” Remus smirked as Belle intertwined their hands. “I know where her heart lays,” he said softly, and Belle fairly melted. She was glad to have his trust.

“What’ll it be, lovebirds? Bae?” Granny’s voice reminded them that they were not alone in the diner.

Belle giggled at Remus’ startled face, but she simply squeezed his hand and asked for two hamburgers, and ice tea. Baedan then ordered some cheese toast. 

“Nice choice, Bae,” Belle smiled. “I just might have to steal some of it.”

“Steal some of papa’s food,” Bae indignantly sniffed, causing Belle to snicker.

“He got the same thing as I did, sweetheart,” Belle reminded Bae kindly.

“Well… his is up for grabs,” Bae said. “Not mine.”

Belle turned her mirthful gaze from Bae to Remus. “How do you feel, love, about our son bargaining away your food?” she smirked.

“I say, it’s mighty unfair miss.” Remus replied, laughing softly. 

“I’d say I’m sorry,” Bae began. “But you taught me not to lie, so..”

Belle broke out laughing, her hand going to hold her stomach.

“Baedan!” Remus exclaimed, laughing.

Baedan had the decency to look sheepish, and he was reaching over to hug on his papa’s hand when he spilled the drink Granny had given him.

“I’m sorry!” he gasped in surprise, looking up at his parents, upset.

“It’s alright Bae, don’t worry,” Belle soothed him smilingly, reaching over to the napkins and beginning to wipe up the mess.

Ruby appeared at the edge of the table. “Need any more napkins?” she asked, holding up a handful.

“Yes, thank you. Bae, why don’t you help Mom?” Remus suggested, taking a few napkins from Ruby and giving them to Bae, then taking the rest and using them to help them himself.

Belle blushed a little under the heated gaze that Ruby was now giving her.

“Belle,” Ruby hissed. “Can we talk?”

Remus nodded softly at Belle’s questioning look, but Belle shook her head. “No, Rubes, I’m out..” she said quietly. 

Ruby huffed, turning around to leave.

“Belle, love, it’s ok if you want to-” Remus began.

“I don’t,” Belle said quickly, sliding back into the booth, curling up into Remus’ side. “I want to be here with you, and Bae.” _Don’t shut me out._

 _I won’t. You’re mine, as I am yours._ “Okay,” he took her hand, and squeezed it gently. She smiled beatifically at him, trying to convey without words that she understood his meaning, and she appreciated it.

Baedan was oblivious to the conversation his parents were silently having, and so apologised again for the mess he’d made.

“Darling,” Belle promised. “It’s okay. No one’s mad at you. It was an accident.” she reached over to squeeze his arm comfortingly.

“Okay,” Baedan said disbelievingly, and his papa shot him a smile of his own. Bae tried to return it.

Granny moved over to the table from the counter, carrying the food they’d ordered.

Bae dug into his grilled cheese happily, chewing on it and staring up at his parents.

“What?” Remus asked, chuckling. “Do I have something on my face?”

Baedan saw this as an opportunity to tease his parents, and he gladly took it. “No more of Mom’s lipstick than usual, Papa.” he said calmly, through a mouthful of his grilled cheese.

Belle’s eyes flew open and she whipped her head over to check her boyfriend’s face. It was clean-shaven and as pale as she assumed hers was. “That does it, Baedan!” Belle chortled, grabbing his hand and drawing circles on it, like a lion going in for the kill.

“Please don’t stab me with a fork,” Baedan gasped, through his laughter.

“What? No! I’m going to tickle you to death.” Belle said defensively. “Or send you those death threats I promised…” she whispered under her breath.

Baedan smirked and tried to yank his hand away, but his father held it fast. “You had your fun, let us have ours.” Remus said firmly, a smirk in place on his face.

“But papa! Emma could walk in and see me..” Baedan whined, and his eyes flew wide when he realised what he’d said.

“Emma? Emma Nolan?” Baedan slumped back into his seat as his parents demanded the details in a single breath.

“Yes, Emma Nolan… she’s only a year older than me, papa, you can’t say _anything.”_ he pouted defensively.

Belle had to resist the urge to smirk over at her boyfriend for that comment. But it was easy to resist, as she realised that her little boy, the one who she’d helped with the upbringing (even if it was for only thirteen weeks...Three months! God, that was a long time… was growing up. He was growing up.

Belle did glance over at Remus, and saw he was feeling as emotional as she was, if not more so. She reached over, leaned into his side and kissed his neck softly. “Tell us about her, Bae.” Belle smiled hesitantly.  
“Um, okay..” While Remus was relaxing into Belle’s touch, and Bae ate, he told his parents about his crush. “She’s like you Mom, really pretty, except she’s blond, and she doesn’t like tea. But she likes cocoa!” he quickly added.

“Cocoa is nice,” Belle said noncommittally, and nuzzled closer to Remus, who sighed.

“Tea is better, perhaps when we meet her, we can prove that.” Remus said quietly.

“You can’t meet her!” Bae whisper-shouted.

“And why not?” Belle demanded. “She sounds lovely from what you’re saying … So what are you _hiding?”_

“Nothing! She is lovely, she’s wonderful and pretty and smart and…” Bae trailed off for a second, before getting back to his point, “And you’ll scare her away from me!”

“Will not!” Belle argued. “Well, Remus, maybe, but _I’m_ lovely!” she snarked.

Remus glared at her playfully, kissing her cheek. “Liar,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re scarier than me when it comes to Bae.”

Belle flushed, looking down a little sheepishly.

“Mom, papa… please? I’ll let you meet her eventually! Just not… now.” Baedan pleaded.

“You can’t take her out without us meeting her first,” Remus said firmly. “After all,” Belle agreed. “We have to make sure she’s nice enough for our little boy.” She reached over to cup Bae’s cheek.

Baedan nodded, albeit a bit grudgingly. “Deal.” he said softly. “Mom, cut it out.” he pulled away from her, glaring softly at the table.

“But Bae,” Belle pouted. “You’re so sweet, and cute, and lovable and -- let me love you!” she cackled quietly, but no less evilly for the effect.

 _“Mom.”_ Baedan hissed. “You’re embarrassing me…” he looked down.

“Bae, calm down,” Remus told him. “Belle simply loves you and wants you to know it. I don’t know if you know this,” he whispered conspiratorially, “But she’s a hugger. She likes to show affection, like, a lot.”

“And you love every minute of it.” Belle snarked back quickly. “Don’t even try and weasel yourself out of this trap you’ve fallen into.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Remus promised, leaning in and taking her chin in his hand and tilting her upwards for a kiss which she gladly gave him.

“Okay….” Baedan said tightly. “Can we leave now? Please? Before you two start…..”

Belle grinned. “Let’s go get ice cream,” she said smiling. “And then we’ll go home.” she sighed happily as she said that. She had practically moved in with Remus and Bae, and not one complaint had been heard from either of them. Nor from her.

They left Granny’s, Remus and Belle hand in hand, with Bae trailing ahead. “Mom! Papa!” Bae whispered, turning around and smacking his hands to his cheeks in a faux-scream.

“What is it son?” “Bae, what’s wrong?” Belle and Remus’ voices overlapped in their worry.

“We need to go.” Bae told them, trying to push them backwards.

“Is it Emma?” Belle attempted to turn around, and Bae shook his head, continuing to try and shove them away. “It’s… Mr. French.” he sighed.

Belle flinched. “Let’s go.” Remus said, ushering Belle into his arms, and they climbed into the car, ice cream forgotten.

It wasn’t that long ago that Mr. Maurice French had found out about Belle’s attraction to Remus. It was not taken well, either. 

“You cannot be with him!” Maurice had shouted. Belle had shouted back that she would be with who she chose. It hadn’t been fun for Remus to watch, so he’d been glad that they’d left Bae at home.

“Belle, wait! Please!” Maurice shouted in the present, and Belle didn’t even turn around as she finished getting Bae in the back seat, and then she climbed on in with him, knowing she couldn’t hang on Remus as he drove.

And drive away Remus did, carefully. He didn’t want to dislodge his girlfriend(Gods, that was weird to think. He was almost 40 years old, he didn’t need a girlfriend. And yet, he couldn’t imagine his life without Belle at his side now.) from their son, who was stroking her hair and whispering that he loved her a lot, like, a lot a lot.

That, at least, had gotten a small chuckle from Belle. “I love you too,” she said to Bae, even as she looked at the rearview mirror, catching Remus’ gaze.

“I love you,” Remus whispered, and Belle hated that there was a tear that slipped from her eyes at his words, but oh wow, he was really nice wasn’t he?  
“I love you back,” she murmured. “Let’s go inside. Movie?” She asked.

“You take it easy,” Remus said, frowning slightly. “Why don’t we set Bae up with a movie, or let him do his own thing,” he continued, at a glance from Bae. “And we go upstairs and try and calm you down?” he asked hesitantly.

“Okay.” Belle sighed. “I’m not helpless you know,” she whispered, as they walked up the stairs to his room. Theirs, if she was honest.

“I know you aren’t, darling, you’re the bravest person I know.” Remus told her truthfully. “But sometimes you need to break down, as well.” he smiled encouragingly, pulling her into his chest as they fell onto the bed.

Belle smiled helplessly at his words. “I guess so,” she sighed dramatically. “But breaking down is so hard, Remus.” her bottom lip trembled.

“I know,” Remus frowned, kissing her trembling lips. “But you’ll feel so much better.” he promised. “Now, why don’t you just...hold onto me really tightly? And then cry some maybe?” he suggested shyly.

“I like the holding part,” Belle smiled in spite of herself, wrapping her arms around his torso. “You’re fun to hold.”

“You’re crazy, my love.” Remus informed her, and she giggled. “Crazy for you, maybe.” she retorted.

And that was perfectly alright, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im-2-old-4-this suggested they had a parents' day. Well, I got sidetracked when Bae thought of Emma. Sorry. But Parents' Day will happen...eventually...

Parents’ day was fast approaching, and Bae was torn. He knew papa was coming, but would Mom? He wanted her to, because then she could see he was struggling somewhat in English, and she’d help him, and it’d be lovely. But what if she didn’t want to come? Baedan worried his lip, sighing slightly. 

He was at Belle’s shop, and trying to focus on his homework. It wasn’t going too well, he was too busy worrying about that, and the fact that today Emma Nolan had handed him a note. Do you love me? Check yes or no. It had read, and just before Bae had checked yes, definitely most certainly yes, the teacher, Emma’s own mother, Mrs. Nolan, had swiped it up. “No writing notes in class,” she had said. She had turned a disapproving look on Emma, but thankfully they were saved some embarrassment, as she didn’t force either of them to read the note aloud, nor did she read it herself.

Emma shot a look at Bae, and he nodded, a small smile on his face. Emma had lit up, and then turned back around, focusing on the schoolwork they were given.

And during recess, she had kissed his cheek, and he’d been on a cloud the rest of the day, blushing slightly every time she looked at him. (Which was often, he thought.)

All these thoughts, and his parents expected him to focus on his schoolwork? Ha. That was funny. He snorted softly, and Belle looked over at him.

“What’s so funny? Did Mrs. Nolan make a typo?” Belle chuckled, smiling, her eyes full of mirth.

Baedan shook his head. “I was just thinking about something that happened today.” he said quietly. “And worrying, about another thing.” he admitted, the words coming out without him realising before it was too late.

“What are you worried about, sweetheart? Come here.” Belle opened her arms, sitting down in one of the chairs that she had laid out.

Baedan went into her arms, and lap, willingly. “Mom?” he asked lowly.

“Yes, sweetheart?” she asked.

“Will you come to parents’ day? It’s tomorrow…” he gulped a little bit. It was out there, and he couldn’t take it back now. “And I want you to come.” he added softer.

“I don’t have a choice, silly goose.” Belle bopped his nose. “I’m your parent.” she reminded him. “It’s part of the job.”

“You don’t have to go, mom, it is your choice.” Bae said quietly.

“But I want to.” Belle said, realising her mistake with her wording. “Bae, I love you and I’m your mum.” she said firmly, squeezing his little body close to her chest. “And I’d be honoured to go.” she whispered in his hair.

Baedan smiled a little. “Really?” he whispered back. Belle nodded, teary eyed and he nuzzled his head into her neck. “I’m sorry I was silly about it, mom.” he sighed.

“It’s quite alright, Bae, really.” Belle promised with a smile. “Now, hop down and let’s get back to work, hm?” she suggested, though she made no movements to disentangle him from her arms.

“I don’t want to move.” Bae whispered. He snuggled closer, and Belle smiled, holding the child close to her.

“Then don’t.” She said simply. “But I’ll have to, if a customer comes in,” she teased giggling. Belle smiled again as she heard the door open, and a familiar footstep walked into the room. “Hey, I think I have an appointment. I’ll be right back.” she whispered, giggling secretively. If Bae caught his papa first, then there would be no time for a kiss, and Belle didn’t want that.

“Okay,” Baedan stood up, handing her his hand to help her up. She smiled, complimenting his manners and ruffling his hair before going into the front room. “Ah yes, my three o’clock plans.” Belle said loudly, giggling as she saw Remus.

Remus looked confused, and opened his mouth to question her, but she’d reached him already and had sunk her hands into his hair, silencing him effectively with her kiss.

She giggled against his lips, happy to have her kiss without Bae’s young eyes to be scandalized. She loved the boy, she did, but gosh, she loved Remus even more. 

“Papa! Mom, you cheat!” Bae said as he came into the room to see what the moaning was about. He knew his mom’s tea was good, but it wasn’t that good, and it sounded like her anyway, and the only one to make her moan like that was papa.

Belle hurriedly pulled away, giggling heartily. “If you knew what it was like to kiss someone like your papa….” she sighed dreamily, leaning herself against Remus’ chest.

“I don’t want to kiss papa!” Bae shrieked, laughter in his voice. “I want to kiss Emma.” he said decidedly, and both of his parents gave him a Look.

“No.” Belle said without even a hint of a giggle.

Remus coughed, poking Belle in the side. “Why do you want to kiss Emma, son?” he asked.

Belle gave him a look full of displeasure, but he held his breath, waiting for Bae’s answer.

“Because she’s nice, and tough, and kind sometimes. I think I love her, papa.” Bae said quietly.

“What, more than you love me?” Belle asked, sitting down heavily in a seat, after pushing Remus into it, basically she sat on his lap.

“No mom, I didn’t say that.” Bae said patiently, crouching on the floor beside their chair.

“Then no kissing her! She’s not good enough yet,” Belle said with a triumphant smile.

“ _Mom!_ ” Bae shrieked, sighing dramatically.

Belle simply giggled, fondly pressing her palm into her son’s cheek. “Bae, really, do you like her?” She asked, trying to seem calmer than she felt.

Bae nodded. “I do, mom.” he said quietly.

“Don’t do something stupid to get her attention. Just be nice. I pRemus put a hand over Belle’s, squeezing it gently. “If you like her, then be nice to her Bae. It’ll go a long way. I know I’ve never told you things like _boys will be boys,_ because that’s no excuse. It isn’t one now.” he continued, tracing the slight wrinkles Belle’s hand had. “Don’t do something stupid to get her attention. Just be nice. I promise, it’ll go a long way.” he said solemnly. “And also, ask your mom for advice. Not only is she a romantic, but I bet she’d like to know what exactly her son is getting up to.” he smirked, and Belle nodded.

“Oh yes, very much.” Belle smirked back at him, and Remus rolled his eyes. “She won’t try and sabotage it, either.” he said, playfully and threatening all at once. “Will you?” he looked at Belle. She teasingly sighed dramatically, but she shook her head. “No, of course not. But I’m not suggesting he propose either.” Belle said stoutly, pulling Bae into her lap.

“Ew. I don’t want to _propose,_ Mom. I just like her.” Bae said disdainfully, and Belle squeezed him tighter. “Good.” she said warmly, kissing his hair. “I’m not letting go any time soon.” she whispered.

And so Remus wrapped his own arms around them both. “And neither am I.” he promised, kissing Belle’s shoulder.

Belle grinned softly against Bae’s head, and leaned back into Remus’ arms. “Good.” She whispered. “I don’t want you to.”

Remus sighed blissfully, kissing her head. Life, for the French-Gold household at least, was amazing. They had their little family, and they didn’t need anyone else in it. They didn’t need anything but each other to be happy. And each other was what they had, always.


	11. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events in "Irresistible" so you might want to read that first!

“And I want you to know, baby….” Belle sang around Chipped Leaves as she did her jobs for the day. “I love you like a love song, baby.” She was happy. Happier than she had ever thought she would be. And it was all because of her boys, Remus and Bae. 

They were hers, as she was theirs. She knew Remus would wait until he was sure it was the right time, but she also knew that he had a ring hidden somewhere. She knew this because Remus kept giving her secret smiles when he thought she wasn’t looking. Jokes on him though, because she was always looking at him, smiling her own smiles.

Melissa’s entrance should have upset her, probably, but really she didn’t mind. Now she knew without a doubt in the world where she stood with Baedan. She was his **mom.** Nothing would change that.

And she made Remus brave. Still singing under her breath, Belle let her thoughts drift to the older of her men. She never imagined she would be in this shoppe, singing a love song as she flitted about her duties. But she’d not change anything. 

Once she had finished going about, checking with the customers to make sure they’re satisfied, she sits down in the back, her office, and writes in a loopy script.

  
You are magical, wonderful, incredible  
And I wanted you to know, darling…  
No one compares, you stand alone  
In the groups of men I have tried afore  
There is only one that I do adore.

His hair as dark as sin,  
Eyes as quick as lightning,  
Flitting around, drinking me in,  
I have never felt more loved,  
Than when I stand in front of he.

Hands that travel along my waist,  
Smiles meant for me alone.  
How could I help falling for the man?  
Even if he doesn’t see.

There has never been one before,  
That could give me such freedom of words,  
That could make my heart fairly sing,  
He doesn’t realise it, won’t admit it,  
But to me, he is everything.  


She blushed even as she wrote, but she didn’t care. She knew she was speaking from the heart. And even better, maybe Remus would believe and finally see his worth if it was, in fact, cheesier than pizza.

Belle hoped it would work. Humming, she looped her name on the paper with a heart, and on a whim, she kissed it, lipstick smearing her lips’ shape.

Then she had Astrid go and deliver it, after folding the paper up. It wouldn’t do for anyone else to read the words she meant for Remus alone. Once Astrid returned, Belle confirmed that Remus had received the note. She smiled to herself, standing up and dusting her skirt off. She had about five minutes, give or take, until Remus came in and swept her into a kiss… Or at least, she wanted that reaction.

It was about five minutes until Belle heard the tapping of Remus’ cane. She put aside her tea cup, a pretty white and blue pattern, and looked up. “Hey,” she greeted him, voice soft.

She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. “Remus? Are you alright?” she worried, reaching out and pulling him to her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, and she braced herself for the worst.

“You really think all that?” Remus whispered. Belle rubbed his back. “I do.” she said, softly, “I love you… Always have.” She gasped as she felt him pull away.

“You mean that.” Remus said, but it wasn’t a question. “Belle, I…” he stammered, then he gulped, and Belle watched him swallow. She waited, giving him a chance to talk. “I never expected this to be the way I gained my confidence, through a woman. Women have always… been more hostile towards me. But you, sweetheart, you’re so different from anyone I’d ever seen before.” he took her by the hands. She squeezed his in return, her eyes filling with unshed tears. “But I see it, Belle. I think.” he added, uncertain still. “Perhaps… Perhaps I am all of those things.” he whispered.

“Remus, of course you are.” Belle pulled her boyfriend into a kiss. “I’ve seen it from the start. I’ve always wanted you to see it. I never dreamed that I could be the reason. I always thought it would be Bae, or some other girl..” she looked down, blushing as she admitted that. “I’m glad that it’s me.” she told him. “I wouldn’t want anyone else in my place.” She whispered, stroking his cheek.

“I don’t think I’d believe it, if it were anyone else.” Remus rested his forehead against hers, and Belle sighed happily at his words. “The redhead you were seeing had me worried for a bit,” she giggled. It was easy to laugh at, now that she had Remus’ body wrapped around hers, but oh, how she’d cried when she first saw him with someone else.

“Who, Zelena?” Remus sneered. “She’s no you, Belle. Even then, you were what I wanted.” he breathed, “You are what I want now.” he added, and Belle looked up at him shyly. Happily. “Well then, let me tell you sir,” Belle wrapped her arms round his neck. “I won’t be tolerating any replacements. Especially redheaded ones.” She winked. 

Remus smirked, leaning down to kiss her nose. “I hardly want to replace you, darling.” he whispered, and that must have been the right thing to say, because next thing he knew, Belle was kissing him like she was dying.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand going to cradle the back of her neck. “I love you, so much. You brought me back to life, you showed me a part of life I never thought I’d have…. happiness.” he breathed as they pulled apart, their breaths one and heavy.

Belle sighed, happiness in her tone and face as she looked up at him. She loved him. She knew she did. She wrapped her arms once more around his neck, pulling him between her legs. “I love you, Remus.” She murmured. “I can’t imagine a life without you.” she admitted.

“Then don’t,” Remus found himself saying. She looked at him, confused, but he plowed forward. “Move in with me, Belle. Officially. Forever.” he took her by the hand. “You’re there most of the time anyway, and I know Bae would love to have you close all the time.” he tried to convince her.

But he hadn’t needed to. Belle smiled. “Just Bae?” she teased, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

“Of course not, I’d love to have you Belle.” he told her, “I’d keep you forever if you let me.” he breathed. “Forever,” Belle agreed, tugging him down for a kiss. “Cm’on, let’s go get my stuff.” she beamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologise for the long absence of updates for this story. I had tried to turn it into an original novel that I could put on Amazon, but wow that's a lot of work so I'm back here. Luckily, that means a lot of updates for you guys to catch up on!
> 
> R/R

Belle had moved in the night before, and she was smiling still today as she went about her day at work. Once she picked up a tea pot, she noticed there was a picture under it. She smiled, wondering what Bae had done for her. But when she opened it, the picture was indeed too intricate for her small son. No, this was the work of her boyfriend.

A small portrait of a girl. She recognised it to be her. _Belle… Front pages, all your pictures, they make you look so small… How could someone not miss you at all?_ Belle smiled, having recognised the handwriting and confirming her suspicious. This was going to kill her. He was going to kill her from his adorableness if he kept this up.

She folded the note back up, putting it in her apron, and went over to her desk. On the desk was another note. She beamed, looking around before she opened it up. It was a caricature of Remus in a prison uniform. _I never would mistreat you, no I’m not a criminal… I speak a different language, but still I hear your call._

Belle giggled, and she realised that the two lines sounded like one of her favourite songs. She gasped, in realisiation. Her boyfriend was officially going to kill her, he was being so sweet. Just when she was about to get up, go and snog him senseless, she heard a knock on her door.

“Belles? You in there?” Gary. Her brother. Right. “Hey Gary, come in.” Belle called, straightening up the desk and placing the notes in a box. She’d look for the rest later, if there were more. And then she’d go and snog her boyfriend…

Gary walked in, and sat across from her. “Hey.” he said softly. “I heard you and Dad got into a fight, so I wanted to come make sure you were alright.” he explained.

Belle smiled wistfully. “Daddy doesn’t approve of my dating choices,” she admitted. “But I do - Gosh, Gary, if only he would see how well Remus treats me!” she whispered reverently. It was clear on her face that this was a woman in love, and who was loved in return.

“Remus? As in Mr. Gold?” Gary asked, confusion flickering on his features. “Yes, and I won’t have you talk badly about him either, so--” she began. He held his hands up to stop her. “Belle, if he’s nice to you, then I can see how you would fall for him.” he said. “We always knew, dad and I, that you’d end up with someone just as odd as you.” he smirked.

Belle groaned, looking at him sharply. “Remus isn’t odd, and neither am I,” she added as a second thought. “You should come for dinner tonight,” she suggested. “Remus owes you our relationship, anyway,” she said mischievously, smiling.

“Really? How’s that?” Gary asked, laughing at the thought. “He saw us hugging,” Belle sang out, smirking again at the memory. “And he was so upset, he called off our lunches for a week, and so I went to make sure he was alright, and then I caught him in his jealous rage,” she giggled. “He was going to have pretended to be happy for me, but I wasn’t letting that stand.” she went on. “I told him he was being an idiot, and then he kissed me…” she sighed happily at the memory.

“He thought you and I were dating?” Gary guffawed. “That’s a laugh. I wouldn’t date you if you were the last girl on the world!” he taunted her. Belle stuck her tongue out at her brother. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t date you either … because I’m Remus’.” she smiled, and looked behind Gary to see a figure at the door. “Love, is that you?” she called.

Remus leaned against the door frame. “Indeed,” he said. “I was just waiting for you to come snog me senseless, and then you didn’t. I came to see what the holdup was.” Belle giggled. “My brother’s here.” Remus flinched, and stood hurriedly. “Hello, Mr. French.” he said, and Belle burst out laughing again.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Belle said between her giggles. “That’s twice now we’ve been held up because of Gary.” she reached out for Remus, and he walked over to her, avoiding Gary’s eyes.

“Er- Should I go?” Gary asked, surprised to see how comfortable Remus and Belle looked together. Even with the awkward in the air, he could tell they were in love.

“No, it’s alright, really.” Belle stood up from her desk chair, and Remus sat. Belle then sat in his lap. “I was just inviting Gary over for dinner, darling.” She murmured, playing with Remus’ hair.

“Were you? That’s nice.” Remus smiled back at her, leaning into her touch. “Of course, as the lady of my house, you’re welcome to do as you like.” Remus said lowly. Belle blushed, looking down shyly. Then she looked up at her brother. “You’ll come, won’t you Gar?” she asked.

“I suppose so.” Gary nodded. “I’ll tell Dad I’m going to the Rabbit Hole.” he said. “He wouldn’t want you to see Belle?” Remus asked, confusion lacing his voice as he looked at Belle.

“Not really.” Belle answered, sadness in her voice. “But that’s alright. I have all three of my boys now,” she said happily as she could manage, looking affectionately at Gary.

“I am not one of your boys, Belle.” Gary denied. Remus gave him a droll look. “There are more perks than you think, Mr. French.” He said simply. “Belle brings happiness to everyone she surrounds.” Belle blushed at his kind words, but she didn’t deny them either. He’d had enough denial for the both of them.

“Well,” Gary said after a pregnant pause. “I guess I’ll get going.” He reached over and hugged Belle from her perch on Remus’ lap, shaking Remus’ hand. “I’ll see you tonight Ash.” He kissed her cheek.

“See you then Gary. Wait until you properly meet Bae, he’s _such_ a sweetheart.” She gushed happily. Gary left, laughing. She really was in love with this family of two.

“So, think you’ve got the reign of the house do you?” Remus chuckled as Belle settled back into his lap, her arms around his waist.

“Of course. My boyfriend told me so.” Belle grinned. “I’m allowed to do whatever I please where he’s concerned..” She murmured gratefully.

“Indeed you are,” Remus agreed, dropping the act entirely as she looked wistfully at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Belle assured him. “I’m just thinking how lucky I am that you let me do whatever I please,” she said.

“Well I don’t know about whatever you please,” Remus said playfully. 

“Oh no?” Belle asked. “What would you exclude me from doing then, sir?” She asked teasingly.

“I would draw the line at other men ‘round you,” he smirked. “You see, I happen to keep my belongings close to me…” she blushed softly, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. “That won’t be a problem to agree to! I don’t need any other men in my life. Three is enough.” She promised.

Remus smiled, and leaned in, and the two met in a gentle kiss. “I _belong_ to you, hmm?” Belle asked in amusement.

“Well, would you say I belong to you?” Remus retorted, and Belle nodded instantly. “Mine.” She said.

“Then you are just as mine.” Remus murmured, and Belle smiled. “Yours,” she promised.

Remus kissed her neck softly, not really with any intent behind it besides the mere joy it was to kiss her. His precious Belle.

Belle leaned into the touch, sighing happily. Remus was such a sweetheart, he touched her as if she was made of glass. As if she was one of the fragile antiques he dealt with everyday. She loved him for it, it made her heart swell with love every time. From anyone else, it would annoy her to belong, but with Remus, she knew it was bliss. The difference was that he belonged to her just as surely as she would him.

“Bae should be here soon,” Belle murmured at last, breaking the silence. Remus groaned, pulling his lips away from her neck. She sighed unhappily at the loss of contact, but she knew it was necessary. While it was a good thing Bae knew his parents(and oh, she swelled up with tears in her eyes every time he called her Mom) loved each other, he also didn’t need such a visible proof.

“One day it’ll just be us,” Remus said ruefully. “I’ll get you to myself then, won’t I?” He asked, kind of rhetorically. He didn’t want to hear her say no.

“Maybe,” she said with a smirk. “Unless I go through with my plan to leave you for Baedan,” she teased at his look. Remus rolled his eyes, shoving her off his lap playfully. She fell onto the floor, laughing, and she kissed his knee. “Or…” she trailed off, losing her nerve.

“Or what, dear?” He encouraged her, helping her up. Belle blushed, looking down at their joined hands. They were always joined together, and Belle would never complain about it. The contrast from his reddened hand and her pale white one fascinated her.

“Maybe there’ll be another child to interrupt us.” She whispered bravely. “I mean, not now!” She hurriedly added, seeing the question in his eyes. “But one day…. A little me, a little you and completely ours.” She breathed.

Remus pulled her by their joined hands into his arms, and she sighed with relief. If he was hugging her, he wasn’t mad. Right? She hoped. “That sounds like a plan, my love.” He whispered. “I could deal with spending my life interrupted.” He told her, and Belle giggled. “I may hold you to that. You’re awfully fun to--” she started, but cut off at Baedan’s arrival.

“Mom! dad! I’m here.” He called. Belle smiled, turning around in Remus’ safe arms. “Hey Bae,” she shoved Remus’ hands to her sides, so that Bae could get into the group hug. “Mom wants to ask you a question Bae.” Remus said. Belle looked questioningly at him. “I do?” She asked nervously. What, exactly, was her boyfriend planning?

“Yes,” Remus looked at her meaningfully. And then it dawned on her. She smiled brilliantly, cupping his chin, and kissing him soundly. She had momentarily forgot Bae was in between them until he shoved them away from each other. “Mom, question. Not kissing.” He groaned good-naturedly.

Belle giggled, a little loopy from the kiss. She sat down on a chair, and Remus sat on another, and Belle pulled Baedan into her lap. “Bae, darling, I’m not… I’m just asking you, for the future, ok?” She started.

Baedan nodded. “For the future.” He echoed. “What do you think…. About a little me around the house? I mean, a little of your dad too, but let’s hope it’s mostly me.” She joked. Remus rolled his eyes, scoffing at the joke.

“A baby? Mom…” Baedan said, looking at her with wide eyes. Then she noticed the fear in them. “What’s wrong, love?” She asked gently, her arms going around his body to hug him to her. “A baby would be you and dad’s, and then you’d like the baby more than…” 

“Nope.” Belle cut him off. “I refuse to hear that from you, Baedan Neal Gold.” she said sternly, and Bae’s eyes found hers, and he saw she was serious. He nuzzled deeper into her hold. “You know that you were a big part of my world before Remus and I ever dreamed that we both returned each other’s love.” She went on to say. Baedan started to speak again, but she cut him off once more. “Bae, you’re everything. Even more than your dad means to me, you are there.” She admitted, “Because that’s what moms do… They put their child first, before anyone else.” She told him. 

“And yes, I would love any child your dad and I made… With half my heart.” She poked her son in the cheek. “My heart is bigger than either you or your dad give me credit for.” She informed him. “And I won’t have either of you doubting that again,” she glared at Remus as well.

“I hardly can doubt it, love. You’re always with me.” Remus told her, and Belle stuck her tongue out at him. “Good! That’s what I want to hear.” She squeezed Baedan. “Bae darling, let me in.” she breathed. “Tell me what’s got you worried, for real. I know you’d be over the moon if I became pregnant.”

“I know that moms can take care of other moms’ babies,” Bae started nervously. “But...They can take care of their own too?”

“Oh Baedan,” Belle felt tears pop to her eyes. “Of course they can!” She tightened her grip on Bae. “Your mum was not… was not really ready to be a mom,” she said at last. “And I’m not saying that I was necessarily ready either, ‘cause you know my mum died when I was young.” She continued, tears causing her to pause and hiccup every few words. 

“My sweet boy, I’m not going to leave you or any child.” She promised, hiccuping again. Remus handed her a tissue, but she waved it off. She’d never liked to use them anyway. “Your mum just… wasn’t as ready as I am.” She repeated.

Baedan sniffled, and nuzzled his head into her neck. “I don’t want to lose you, mom,” he cried. “You won’t, I promise,” Belle sobbed out, and Remus was even shedding tears as he held his small family.

“Come on, boys.” Belle took a deep breath. “We need to get home so I can cook dinner. Your uncle Gary is coming over tonight!” Belle clapped her hands, looking at Bae. “I have an uncle?” He asked in confusion.

“Well, he’s my brother.” Belle said simply. “And what’s mine is yours.” She smiled. Baedan smiled and nuzzled her neck once more before getting up. “Can we have spaghetti? I’ll even help…” he said hopefully.

“Spaghetti sounds perfect to me.” Remus chimed in. “You two are lucky, I like that idea too.” Belle giggled. “Bae, you can make the Texas toast that goes with it.” She beamed as she took both of their hands in hers, and walked out of the shoppe.

When it was left to her, it would be always this way. Her, and her boys. Hands entwined, and lives as well. She stepped in time with them, and they made their way to the car.

What was there, though, surprised her. She didn’t really have time to react before she was covering Baedan’s eyes and clutching him to her. Remus stepped forward. “What do you want?” He asked Maurice roughly. On the car was written a word, one that Belle certainly wasn’t going to let Baedan see.

“I was washing something off, or trying to.” Maurice told them, and Belle felt tears prick her eyes. “Mean it?” She dared to speak up. Maurice nodded. “You are still my daughter, no matter who you date.”

Baedan, muffled, asked, “Mom! Why are you suffocating me?” Belle giggled, loosening her grip. “Don’t look at the car, baby, there’s been a mishap. Can you go and get my purse? I forgot it.” She pleaded, not wanting him to see this potential fight.

Casting a withering glance at Maurice, Bae nodded. “Yes mom,” he said at last. He ran off to go do as she asked.

“I wasn’t your daughter last weekend,” Belle stepped forward, her hand on Remus’ shoulder. Remus was growling at the sight on the car. He grabbed the bucket of water and sponge from Maurice, shoving him out of the way and began to scrub. He would evict anyone who he thought had done this.

“Belle, darling… Please. I was upset.” Moe tried to reason with her. “I hadn’t even been told by you that you were dating, him.” He jerked his thumb over to Remus.

Remus bit back a curse, but just barely. He didn’t dare add to Belle’s troubles just then. 

“He has a name, father, and you can use it just as well as you use mine.” Belle snapped. “Soon it will be my name, anyway.” She whispered.

Maurice must have heard her, because he glared at Remus. “He asked you to marry him? Are you pregnant?” He demanded.

“No, and no!” Belle shouted. “Just because I know my place with him, doesn’t mean anything besides that.” She said angrily. “dad…” she pleaded with him. “I love him. And he loves me, and we both love the son I will always claim.” She said, just as Bae came out with her purse. She pulled him to her.

“If you want, you can choose hate. But I’d like to have my father walk me down the aisle, one day.” She gulped. “I won’t be having him do such if he’s still acting so arrogant!” She bit back tears, and pulled Bae into the car with her. They both sat in the backseat.

“Belle-” Maurice stepped forward, but Remus put his cane between Moe and the car. “I wouldn’t. She’s said her peace. You can take it, later, or leave it.” He said softly. “But she’s crying into our son’s hair right now. I don’t want you to push her over a cliff twice in the same night.”

With that, Remus handed him back the water and sponge, and got into the car and left.

Belle was indeed crying, holding Bae to her and stroking his hair to settle herself. “It’s ok, mom,” Bae murmured, reaching up to kiss her cheek. “Soon we’ll be home, and then Uncle Gary will come over and it’ll be lovely, right?” He cooed.

Belle nodded weakly. “Tell Remus we should stop and get something for dinner. I don’t know if I can recover enough to make spaghetti,” she admitted. Bae nodded, and told his father the message. 

“Will do, love. Pizza okay?” Remus asked, and Belle nodded. “I like pizza,” Bae said, trying to be cheerful.

Belle smiled, affectionately cupping his cheek. “Thanks Bae… You’re helping a lot.” She promised. “I know I’m supposed to be strong, but..” She bit her lip.

“You are strong, _mama.”_ Bae argued. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, even braver than dad, and more capable of killing someone too, no matter what someone else says.” She giggled at that. “You mean you saw the bodies?” She whispered teasingly.

Bae shrugged, laughing at her words. “Silly mama,” he said affectionately. Belle’s eyes teared up again at the name. Mom was one thing, because anyone really could be a mum, but mama… It made her feel like she’d been there from the start. And in all the ways that mattered, she had been.

“I love you son.” Belle told him, hugging her child close to her. The mother and son curled into a ball together as Remus drove. Eventually Remus reached home. Luckily, Gary wasn’t there quite yet, and so Belle had time to pull herself together.

Baedan kept hold of Belle as she walked into the house, though for his or her benefit, Belle wasn’t sure and didn’t ask. She held him tighter. “It’s okay mama,” Bae whispered, and Belle smiled in spite of herself. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Belle whispered, looking up from Baedan to look at Remus as well. She included him in her share of luck. 

“We’re the lucky ones,” Remus informed her, smiling and kissing her forehead. Belle giggled, looking up at him with adoration in her eyes.

“Come on, where’s the pizza, Bae?” Belle asked, straightening. Remus’ kiss had given her the strength she needed. 

“In the car,” Bae laughed. “I left it there so I could hold onto you,” he admitted.

Belle smiled again, kissing his head. “Why don’t you run and grab it then, love?” She asked.  
“Yes’m, I’ll do that.” Bae took off running.

Belle looked over at Remus, smiling softly. “I love you,” she reminded him quietly.

“I know it,” Remus promised, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss tenderly. It brought tears to Belle’s eyes at the tenderness in his touch.

Belle reached over and kissed him, soft and slowly on his lips. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, and her arms wound around his neck. She giggled against his lips as she heard the door open.

“Soon,” she promised teasingly, pulling away. She turned in his arms, to see Gary with Baedan. “Gar!” She said happily, not moving from her spot.

“Do you two ever stop that?” Gary asked, wrinkling his nose playfully at her.

“No,” Baedan answered for them, putting the pizza over on the table. “They hang all over each other,” he smirked.

Belle rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to bother, Gar?” She taunted him.

“No,” Gary laughed. “No girl in my life besides you, Belle.” He informed her.

Belle smirked. “You don’t need to put your life on hold for me,” she promised, standing up with Remus and walking over to the table. Baedan was setting the table as she continued, “I’m perfectly happy now, so you don’t need to worry about me.” She assured him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gary promised, sitting down at one of the side chairs. Baedan sat across from him, and Belle and Remus sat at opposite heads of the table. 

Baedan reached for the first slice of pizza. It had been a pepperoni pie, and Bae loved pepperoni. “Yum,” he said as he helped himself to two slices.

Then Gary went, and he got himself two slices as well. Belle took one, and Remus took two. Questioningly, Remus glanced at Belle. “Are you feeling alright, love?” He asked.

Belle nodded, smiling. “I’m just not very hungry,” she promised. Remus accepted her answer, knowing her well enough that she wouldn’t lie about something as trivial as hunger. The foursome ate in mostly silence, the smacking of their jaws and chewing the silence’s only interruption.

Silence had taken over, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Remus stood, and so did Belle. “Who could possibly be here at,” Remus asked, checking his watch. “Five thirty in the evening? Don’t people realise we eat?” He grumbled.

When the doorbell rang again, Remus groaned and went to answer the door. It was a frantic Nick on the other side. “It’s Astrid,” he said, panting. It was clear the man had run in from the car. “She’s gone into labour,” he gasped.

 

Remus gaped at him, and Belle gasped. “Isn’t she only seven months along? It’s too early!” Belle said worriedly. “Gary, watch Bae. Remus and I need to go--” she began, but Nick cut her off.

“We need you to watch Faith,” he explained. Faith belonged to another man, a mutual acquaintance by the name of Logan. “We were babysitting,” he rushed on, but Belle cut him off with a raised hand. “Bring her on in, of course we’ll watch her.” She said simply.

Baedan wandered into the hall, Gary not far behind. “What’s happening, Mom?” Bae asked, looking up at Belle trustingly.

“We’re going to babysit Faith for a little while, do you want to help?” Belle offered as Nick rushed out to get the child. Faith was three.

“Yeah, sure,” Baedan nodded. “Why do we need to babysit though? Didn’t Mr. Logan leave her with Nick and Astrid?” He asked.

“Astrid is going into premature labor,” Belle bit her lip. The door opened again and Nick handed Faith into a waiting Belle’s arms.

“I’ll call you when we have more news,” Nick promised and he sped off again. Bae and Remus called a goodbye after him before shutting the door. “Well,” Gary said. “I should probably go,” Belle looked regretful, but she nodded. “You don’t want Dad to be cross,” she sighed.

“Right, yeah,” Gary sighed in return. “I’ll see you later, sis. I love you.” He told her, kissing her cheek and then Faith’s small forehead. “See you, Remus, Bae.” he added, smiling at the two males.

“Have a nice night, Gary. Drive safe.” Remus said softly, not wanting to disturb Faith. “Bye Uncle Gary!” Bae hugged his uncle before letting him leave.

Belle walked around, Faith in her arms, idly for a few minutes, before settling down on the couch. Faith made some sort of cooing sound as Bae turned on the television to one of the younger shows he used to watch.

Remus sat down beside Belle, smiling and kissing her cheek. Belle snuggled into his side happily. “This is the cutest show,” she said, after a few minutes of watching Roly Poly. “Did you watch this, Bae?” She asked, moving her brown hair out of the way of the toddler.

“Yeah,” Baedan nodded. “I remember thinking it was the coolest show ever. Now it’s just…” he trailed off, laughing.

“Oly!” Faith chirped suddenly, giggling as she pointed to the TV.

“Yeah! And there’s Steve,” Baedan encouraged her. “Can you say Steve, Faith?” He asked.

Faith crawled over to where Baedan was sitting, propped up against the couch. She plopped herself onto his lap. “Eve.” she attempted.

“Good job!” Baedan praised her, grinning and helping her into a more comfortable sitting position on his lap.

Leaning close, Belle whispered, “He was born to be a big brother, Remus.” She smiled mischievously at her boyfriend.

Remus chuckled, snuggling her closer to him. “I get your hint, Miss Subtle,” he snorted. “I would love that, though.” He whispered afterward, though.

Belle’s smile could have lit up the dim room as she leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for several moments before pulling away, and Belle buried her face in his neck, breathing him in.

Remus’ lips were pressed to her head, and Bae was talking about the show to Faith, as if she was his little sister, and Belle suddenly realised everything she’d wanted in life could be hers.

It was the best feeling in the world and she was _never_ letting go of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double-update to make up for the absence.
> 
> R/R comments are very appreciated!

A couple days later saw Belle at her tea shoppe, smiling as she walked around, checking in on her customers. She liked to make sure they were all satisfied with the tea they’d received. Everyone seemed to be pretty satisfied, if not to be considered happy with the purchase. Glad for this, Belle went to the back room, her office. 

Once she’d rearranged a few things on her desk, Belle noticed that her phone had a green light that indicated she had messages. Hopefully they were from Remus, but seeing the cars in his lot made the idea seem less realistic.

Still, she unlocked her phone and checked the messages. Not very surprisingly, it wasn’t from Remus. Instead, it was a text from Will Scarlet. Needless to say, she was pretty curious to see what he had to say after the meeting they’d had last time.

“Hey Belles, haven’t seen you ‘round the Rabbit Hole lately. Do you want to meet up tonight?” Belle almost laughed. Almost. Then she realised that this man was probably serious. And so, instead of laughing, the woman cringed. 

“Hey Will,” she typed out. “I’m kind of busy tonight … Remus is taking me out.” She tried to let him down gently, but she was still going to be firm in her decision. Remus would never dream of going out with another girl, and so nor would she with another man.

Satisfied with herself, Belle put her phone down and looked around her office. It was neat, nicely put together, and Remus often said that it represented who she was. It was very colourful, and she liked to look at the colours; Bae and Faith as well.

A minute later, her phone buzzed again, and Belle groaned. “Tomorrow night, then. Surely the old man doesn’t want every night of your time..” Will had said, and Belle could just imagine how he would look while he said the horrible words.

Indignantly, Belle typed out another response, vowing this would be the last time she ever spoke to that boy. “Actually, Remus and I are exclusively seeing each other… And even if we weren’t exclusive, Will, I wouldn’t want to see you.” 

She smirked at the phone as minutes passed and still no response came. Then, a knock came on her door, and she looked up. “Miss French? Bae wanted to see you, but--” Belle frowned at Astrid. “Az, please. Bae is to come and go as he likes,” she said firmly. “Bae, honey, come on back.” She called, standing up from her desk after setting her phone on silent.

“Hey Mom,” Bae said, smirking over at Astrid triumphantly. Belle giggled a little, and Bae came over to hug her. “How was school, sweetheart?” Belle asked as Astrid left the office, a worried frown on her face. 

“It was good, Emma and I played together.” Bae said happily, looking up at her with earnest eyes. “She’s very creative,” his tone was adoring, and Belle could have sworn she heard Remus’ voice in Bae’s. Talking about their loves so adoringly was something they had in common, apparently.

“What about you, Mom? Did you have a good day at Chipped Leaves?” He asked. Belle nodded in the affirmative. “Indeed, lots of people came today, and your dad and I had lunch together as usual.” She smiled at the memory.

“Mom, why don’t you ever get tired of seeing Dad?” His tone was not negative, just curious and cautious at the same time.

“Because I love him,” Belle said, after thinking for a moment. She sat down in her office chair, a wheeled thing, and gestured for Bae to sit across from her in a chair. He did as she beckoned, and then Belle continued, “I guess sometimes I wonder that too,” she giggled. “But then I remember all of his great qualities, and I want to see him again that very instant.” She admitted, no less sheepish than her son, who looked interested.

“I could never get tired of him,” Belle said quietly. “Or you.” She added, pretending to glare at him. It wasn’t very effective, because he just giggled, but then he reached over the desk to kiss her cheek. “I’m glad. Sorry if I was being silly.” He apologised, and Belle smacked his cheek playfully, saying, “You’re never silly if you’re worried, love.”

“Alright,” Bae shrugged, accepting her answer. She smiled at him. “What should we do for dinner, love?” She asked. Belle’s culinary skills were not very great, and Remus was mediocre, but they both excelled at ordering out.

“Well,” Bae thought aloud, “We just had pizza the other day with Uncle Gary, so why not Chinese? It’s my favourite, you know,” Bae grinned.

Belle laughed, nodding. “I do know.” She smirked. “Chinese sounds wonderful, though, so you’re in luck.” She laughed at his smile. “When should we go rescue your father so we can eat?” She asked. Glancing at the timepiece she kept in her office, she noticed it was already 4:30. “Wow, it’s getting late,” She gasped.

“Yeah,” Bae agreed. “Let’s go get dad now, and then grab the Chinese and head home?” He suggested, and Belle nodded. She grabbed her coat, and her phone, and smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan, mister man.” She giggled as he rolled his eyes. Taking his elbow and positioning it so that she could slide her arm through it, she let him lead the way out of the tea shoppe, stopping only to say goodbye to Astrid and to remind her to lock up.

They marched playfully over to “Mr. Gold’s Pawn.” and Belle swung the door open. “Remus!” She called, looking around. Her boyfriend wasn’t in the front room, apparently. “Bae, will you stay here for a minute?” She requested, and he nodded.

A few steps later had her glad she made her son wait outside. Remus looked absolutely wrecked, with his head on the desk and his hands on his head. “Remus, love?” Belle stepped inside the doorframe, biting her lip anxiously.

“Belles?” Remus asked sleepily, his stress clearly having gotten the best of him. Belle swept herself over to his side, plopping into his lap as he sat up straighter. “Yes, love,” she verified that it was indeed her, before kissing his forehead. “What’s wrong?” She asked gently.

“Just a tough day,” Remus said, groaning again as he leaned into her kiss. “I’m sorry, baby,” Belle pouted in sympathy, kissing his nose. “We’re going out for Chinese, do you want to go on home? I know what you’ll order.” She offered.

“Yeah,” Remus said after a moment. He reached down and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you, love, I appreciate this very much.” She blushed at his kind words, and kissed him back. “I’ll see you in a few minutes when we have everything,” she promised. “I love you,” They said in unison, and Belle got up giggling.

“Come on Bae, let’s go,” Belle walked out of Remus’ back room and took her son’s arm again. “We’re gonna get Dad’s order for him, ok?” She said cheerfully. They walked out of the shoppe, Bae nodding as they went into the restaurant, Panda Express. It was their favourite Chinese place.

Once they’d gotten in, they were asked to order, and Belle let Bae go first. He ordered sweet and sour chicken, some orange chicken, and fried rice. Belle then rattled off Remus’ order first, getting him a chicken egg roll as well, and then she ordered her own food. She got asparagus chicken, orange chicken, and fried rice.

“Yum,” Bae was already opening his box of food as they walked home. “This is so good,” he groaned, and Belle laughed at him, swinging the bag that held her and Remus’ food in it back and forth.

“Careful you don’t drop that,” Belle warned him. “I’ll not be walking back to order you some more.” She said, though the words were empty because she’d do anything for the boy.

“Right, of course not,” Baedan smirked, knowing that the words were groundless. She giggled and bumped her hip against his.

Then they arrived home, and Belle unpacked at the table, where Remus was sitting, looking already much better. 

Remus looked up, smiling as he saw Belle and Baedan come in. “Are one of those for me?” he asked Baedan, who nodded. “Mom is hardly going to let you starve, Dad.” he chuckled. Belle smirked, looking down. “I don’t know, depends on my mood…” she teased.

Remus looked amused, bringing her hand up to kiss it gently. “Then I’ll definitely stay on your good side, my dear.” he informed her sweetly, and Belle blushed. “You’re such a flirt.” she said affectionately, pulling her hand away so she could begin to eat.

Belle, Baedan and Remus all ate with banter and conversation. Belle wanted to teach her boys that dinnertime conversations could be wonderful; and so far she was succeeding.

After Baedan was in bed, Remus and Belle retired to their room, a soft kind of peace between the four walls. Belle wrapped her arms around Remus, leaning her head on his chest and sighing. “I was worried today,” she admitted. “That all the yelling would cause one of you to recall… things better left in the past.” She said tactfully.

Remus pressed a hand against her cheek, gently pressing into her face. “I don’t know about Baedan, love, but you’ve completely cured me of anything I may have endured before you.” he said quietly. Belle opened her mouth to argue, but he continued, “Well, okay. I guess I’ll always be a bit apprehensive, but that doesn’t matter when I’m with you - it’s not you I’m afraid of. It’ll never be you.” he whispered.

“I know,” Belle said quietly, leaning into his gentle touch. “You haven’t a single reason to be scared of me.. Not even if you make me angry,” she whispered back. “I can’t imagine hurting you, you’re my… You’re the one I love.” She murmured.

“And you are the one I love.” Remus promised, reaching up and kissing her softly, pulling her into his lap. She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist as they kissed. “I love you,” She gasped, pulling away from the kiss to breathe.

“I love you too,” Remus swore, blazing a trail of kisses down her collarbone. She moaned, arching into his touch. “Shh,” Remus chided her, and she wanted to groan in frustration. “You don’t want to wake Baedan, do you?” he taunted her, nipping at her neck.

“Our son…. Has no room in this conversation..” Belle mumbled breathily, lurching into his arms. “He’s almost eight, haven’t you explained…?” she asked, pulling away slightly, trying to catch her breath and cool her ardor.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No,” he left a small bite on her neck before pulling finally away from her. “I did not want to explain that,” he said quietly. “It would have been… a hard conversation.” he excused his behavior.

Belle pushed him back onto his back, glaring at him quietly. “Remus,” she pleaded. “Our son needs to realise what happens…. Between a man and a woman. I don’t want him to discover it on his own through some harpy trying to get into his pants,” she complained, pinning her boyfriend with a quelling gaze.

“Um.. you’re right…” Remus said slowly, looking up at her. “I guess I thought if I didn’t explain it, it’d never happen to him.” he chuckled. Belle rolled her eyes, and slid off of his body. “Once you have that talk, perhaps we can revisit this position. Until then, goodnight and sweet dreams, darling.” Belle said cheekily, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her waist. 

“Goodnight my love.” Remus murmured in her ear, spooning up behind her. “I’ll see you before work?” he asked sleepily. Belle nodded. “I’m making waffles. If you make a comment you’ll go without.” She threatened.

The two shared a laugh and another kiss before finally letting sleep and exhaustion catch up to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Eloise Nelson, my original character....

The morning crashed into existence the next day without fail. It always did, in the same way everyday, and yet it made Belle’s heart flutter each time. She’d blink her eyes open, and saw her head resting on Remus’ chest. His hand stroked gently over her back, making her shiver. “Good morning, darling,” he murmured.

“Hello,” Belle chirped, reaching her head up for the kiss he gladly gave. “How did you sleep, dearest?” Belle asked. Remus smiled. “Well, thank you,” he told her. “I always sleep the best with you wrapped around me.” He admitted.

“Lucky for you then, I would love to do nothing more than that for the rest of my life,” Belle told him softly, kissing his nose.

“One day I might take you up on that offer,” Remus informed her teasingly, and Belle blushed at the meaning behind his words. “I’d say yes.” She said quietly, pulling out of his embrace. “Come on,” she murmured. “We need to get breakfast ready!” She exclaimed.

Remus chuckled, reaching over to kiss her cheek before getting up. “I believe I was promised waffles if I was on good behavior,” he said slyly. Belle nodded, laughing. “And have you been a good boy, Mr. Gold?” She teased him.

“The best.” Remus promised, turning around and blowing her a playful kiss. Belle giggled. “Ok, ok, fine, waffles it is.” She nodded, pulling on her day clothes. 

After Remus and Belle were both dressed for the day ahead, Belle went downstairs to prepare the waffles, and Remus went to wake Baedan. 

Downstairs, Belle bustled about the kitchen, making the waffles. She was a whirlwind in the kitchen, neither bad at cooking, nor a culinary chef. Today, however, she felt fairly confident in her skills. Waffles were a food that, while she didn’t make absolutely everyday, she made pretty often. Baedan loved them, and so did Remus.

She sprinkled some chocolate chips in the batter, humming to herself. Her boys entered the room a few minutes later, Baedan smiling and Remus as well. They seemed unable to help themselves whenever they saw her. Honestly, it was quite flattering.

Remus walked over to Belle, putting his arms around her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder. “Good morning, love.” he said quietly. Belle leaned her head against his. “Good morning handsome.” She whispered back, before untangling herself from him to look at Baedan. She handed the boy a plate full of waffles.

“Here you go son,” Belle said affectionately, dropping a kiss to his hair. “Thanks mom,” Bae said happily, settling into a chair and digging in. Remus was fixing his own plate, and Belle went back to the oven to finish cooking.

It was a totally domestic setting, and Belle felt herself swelling with happiness. It was so nice, she thought, to belong in a family. Her own family, when she was growing up, had been strained at best. Gary had truly tried to be a good father figure in place of their drunkard of a father, but there was only so much he could do.

They were all sitting round the table, eating contentedly. Belle was sure it was going to be one of the best days she’d ever had, though she would say that about each day she spent with her boyfriend and son. 

The doorbell rang then, surprising all three of them. “Do you want me to get it?” Baedan offered, standing up quickly. “Sure Bae, if you check who it is first.” Belle reminded him, smiling at his polite manner.

“Yes ma’am, of course.” Bae promised. He walked out of the kitchen, and into the foyer where he then went to the front door of the house. He looked outside the window beside the door, and did not recognise the woman peering back at him. “Who are you?” he asked through the door, knowing not to open it for a stranger.

“Sorry, do I have the wrong house?” The woman asked. She had blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes, and her voice was soft. “I was looking for Remus Gold,” she explained.

Baedan smiled brightly, shaking his head. “That’s my dad,” he informed her. “Wait here, and I’ll get him!” He said brightly. At her nod of acceptance, Baedan ran away from the door and went back into the kitchen. “Dad, there’s someone here to see you,” He announced presently, as Mom and Dad both looked up expectantly, ready to listen to what he had to say.

“Who is it?” Remus asked curiously. “I don’t know, Dad,” Bae said honestly. “I’ve never seen her before. She acted like she’d never knew you had a son, either!” He laughed, the idea being absurd to him.

Belle let out an amused laugh, smiling as she watched Remus stand. She watched him go out of the room, before turning to Baedan and gesturing for him to sit back down. “So what does she look like? D’you think I know her?” Belle asked curiously, taking a bite of the waffle in front of her.

“No,” Baedan said after a moment’s thought. “If she didn’t know about me being Dad’s son, she wouldn’t know about you, right mom?” he pointed out sensibly. “She had pretty blonde hair, like Emma’s, and blue eyes. Really, she looks more like Emma’s mama than Mrs. Nolan does,” he admitted laughingly.

Belle smiled, her eyes full of mirth as she opened her mouth to reply when Remus walked in, the woman following in soon after. “Love?” She asked instead, biting her lip. Baedan quietly looked between his parents, unsure of what was exactly going on. “Are you ok, Remus?” Belle asked loudly, after a moment of silence.

Remus jerked back into reality. “Yes, yes of course love.” Remus said quickly, nodding. “This is Eloise Nelson. Eloise, let me introduce my girlfriend, Belle French.” There was pride in his voice that made Belle’s toes curl happily. 

Still, she was slightly uneasy as she stood to stand beside her boyfriend. Baedan had finished his breakfast and went back upstairs into his room. Perhaps to call Emma, Belle mused. She didn’t give it much thought before turning to Eloise. “So how do you know Remus?” she asked at last, when it became apparent that neither of the two would be forthcoming with information.

“He and I… we uh…” Eloise started, and Belle’s smile waned at her word choice. Eloise must have noticed, because her mouth shut with a click. “Sorry, it’s ok. Continue please?” Belle said, trying to put on a sweet front for the woman.

“Right, um. We were lovers, I suppose you’d call it. In high school,” Eloise was quick to reassure Belle, who was nodding slowly, absorbing the information. She put herself behind Remus, her hands going into his front pockets because she could, and looked Eloise in the eye. “Why are you here now?” she asked, nervously.

“Well erm,” Eloise looked uncomfortable. “We stopped dating when I moved out of Maine,” she explained. “But I never got to explain why we had to move so suddenly.” Eloise’s mouth was twisted almost painfully, as if the words she was about to say were physically painful. Belle suddenly squeezed Remus’s sides, wanting to disappear before she could hear the bombshell drop.

“I was pregnant.” Eloise whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my own character, Eloise Nelson.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr, beliza-fryler !

The morning crashed into existence the next day without fail. It always did, in the same way everyday, and yet it made Belle’s heart flutter each time. She’d blink her eyes open, and saw her head resting on Remus’ chest. His hand stroked gently over her back, making her shiver. “Good morning, darling,” he murmured.

“Hello,” Belle chirped, reaching her head up for the kiss he gladly gave. “How did you sleep, dearest?” Belle asked. Remus smiled. “Well, thank you,” he told her. “I always sleep the best with you wrapped around me.” He admitted.

“Lucky for you then, I would love to do nothing more than that for the rest of my life,” Belle told him softly, kissing his nose.

“One day I might take you up on that offer,” Remus informed her teasingly, and Belle blushed at the meaning behind his words. “I’d say yes.” She said quietly, pulling out of his embrace. “Come on,” she murmured. “We need to get breakfast ready!” She exclaimed.

Remus chuckled, reaching over to kiss her cheek before getting up. “I believe I was promised waffles if I was on good behavior,” he said slyly. Belle nodded, laughing. “And have you been a good boy, Mr. Gold?” She teased him.

“The best.” Remus promised, turning around and blowing her a playful kiss. Belle giggled. “Ok, ok, fine, waffles it is.” She nodded, pulling on her day clothes. 

After Remus and Belle were both dressed for the day ahead, Belle went downstairs to prepare the waffles, and Remus went to wake Baedan. 

Downstairs, Belle bustled about the kitchen, making the waffles. She was a whirlwind in the kitchen, neither bad at cooking, nor a culinary chef. Today, however, she felt fairly confident in her skills. Waffles were a food that, while she didn’t make absolutely everyday, she made pretty often. Baedan loved them, and so did Remus.

She sprinkled some chocolate chips in the batter, humming to herself. Her boys entered the room a few minutes later, Baedan smiling and Remus as well. They seemed unable to help themselves whenever they saw her. Honestly, it was quite flattering.

Remus walked over to Belle, putting his arms around her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder. “Good morning, love.” he said quietly. Belle leaned her head against his. “Good morning handsome.” She whispered back, before untangling herself from him to look at Baedan. She handed the boy a plate full of waffles.

“Here you go son,” Belle said affectionately, dropping a kiss to his hair. “Thanks mom,” Bae said happily, settling into a chair and digging in. Remus was fixing his own plate, and Belle went back to the oven to finish cooking.

It was a totally domestic setting, and Belle felt herself swelling with happiness. It was so nice, she thought, to belong in a family. Her own family, when she was growing up, had been strained at best. Gary had truly tried to be a good father figure in place of their drunkard of a father, but there was only so much he could do.

They were all sitting round the table, eating contentedly. Belle was sure it was going to be one of the best days she’d ever had, though she would say that about each day she spent with her boyfriend and son. 

The doorbell rang then, surprising all three of them. “Do you want me to get it?” Baedan offered, standing up quickly. “Sure Bae, if you check who it is first.” Belle reminded him, smiling at his polite manner.

“Yes ma’am, of course.” Bae promised. He walked out of the kitchen, and into the foyer where he then went to the front door of the house. He looked outside the window beside the door, and did not recognise the woman peering back at him. “Who are you?” he asked through the door, knowing not to open it for a stranger.

“Sorry, do I have the wrong house?” The woman asked. She had blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes, and her voice was soft. “I was looking for Remus Gold,” she explained.

Baedan smiled brightly, shaking his head. “That’s my dad,” he informed her. “Wait here, and I’ll get him!” He said brightly. At her nod of acceptance, Baedan ran away from the door and went back into the kitchen. “Dad, there’s someone here to see you,” He announced presently, as Mom and Dad both looked up expectantly, ready to listen to what he had to say.

“Who is it?” Remus asked curiously. “I don’t know, Dad,” Bae said honestly. “I’ve never seen her before. She acted like she’d never knew you had a son, either!” He laughed, the idea being absurd to him.

Belle let out an amused laugh, smiling as she watched Remus stand. She watched him go out of the room, before turning to Baedan and gesturing for him to sit back down. “So what does she look like? D’you think I know her?” Belle asked curiously, taking a bite of the waffle in front of her.

“No,” Baedan said after a moment’s thought. “If she didn’t know about me being Dad’s son, she wouldn’t know about you, right mom?” he pointed out sensibly. “She had pretty blonde hair, like Emma’s, and blue eyes. Really, she looks more like Emma’s mama than Mrs. Nolan does,” he admitted laughingly.

Belle smiled, her eyes full of mirth as she opened her mouth to reply when Remus walked in, the woman following in soon after. “Love?” She asked instead, biting her lip. Baedan quietly looked between his parents, unsure of what was exactly going on. “Are you ok, Remus?” Belle asked loudly, after a moment of silence.

Remus jerked back into reality. “Yes, yes of course love.” Remus said quickly, nodding. “This is Eloise Nelson. Eloise, let me introduce my girlfriend, Belle French.” There was pride in his voice that made Belle’s toes curl happily. 

Still, she was slightly uneasy as she stood to stand beside her boyfriend. Baedan had finished his breakfast and went back upstairs into his room. Perhaps to call Emma, Belle mused. She didn’t give it much thought before turning to Eloise. “So how do you know Remus?” she asked at last, when it became apparent that neither of the two would be forthcoming with information.

“He and I… we uh…” Eloise started, and Belle’s smile waned at her word choice. Eloise must have noticed, because her mouth shut with a click. “Sorry, it’s ok. Continue please?” Belle said, trying to put on a sweet front for the woman.

“Right, um. We were lovers, I suppose you’d call it. In high school,” Eloise was quick to reassure Belle, who was nodding slowly, absorbing the information. She put herself behind Remus, her hands going into his front pockets because she could, and looked Eloise in the eye. “Why are you here now?” she asked, nervously.

“Well erm,” Eloise looked uncomfortable. “We stopped dating when I moved out of Maine,” she explained. “But I never got to explain why we had to move so suddenly.” Eloise’s mouth was twisted almost painfully, as if the words she was about to say were physically painful. Belle suddenly squeezed Remus’s sides, wanting to disappear before she could hear the bombshell drop.

“I was pregnant.” Eloise whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chopping up what is one chapter in my doc to be two chapters here, so double update is coming your way!

“Pregnant, and no one thought to tell the father? I assume that I am the father in question, here,” Remus said first, his hands shoving into the pockets to grip Belle’s. Belle was glad for the show of physical touch. She was sure she would have run if not for his need for her.

“Remus.. Of course you were the father.” Eloise said, affronted. “I would never-” she stopped, shaking her head. “That’s neither here nor there,” she said quickly. “The point is…. She’s curious.” Eloise said uncomfortably, switching from one foot to the other. “She uh, she’s twelve now.” Her voice was absurdly loud in the quiet room, but Belle didn’t dare open her mouth. She was sure a sob would escape if she did so.

“Why didn’t you come sooner?” Remus asked, suspiciously. Eloise looked down, pain in her eyes. “I couldn’t have. I wanted to, Remus, please try to believe that. You would have been a wonderful father to our child, but my parents forbid it.” She whispered. “They made me choose between you two,” her voice choked up. “I won’t apologise for choosing my child,” Her chin jerked up in defiance, as if she expected him to yell at her for the choice.

But he was shaking his head, understanding in his eyes. “I would have told you to do that,” He said quietly. “I’m… You should go, for now.” Remus said softly, looking to his side meaningfully. He let go of Belle’s hands, and Belle stepped out from behind him to stand at his side.

“Of course, yes,” Eloise nodded, avoiding the brunette’s eyes. “I’m really very sorry, Belle was it?” she apologised. “I just- I didn’t want to be the woman who kept herself a secret.” She said quietly. “Not anymore.”

Belle nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t have wanted to do it for that long. But for a child? I could… I could have done the same things you did, Eloise.” She said quietly. “Neither of us blame you for that,” she said, stepping away from Remus, who went to sit down. “Why don’t I walk you out?” She offered.

Eloise nodded, turning to look at Remus before she went. “I am sorry,” She said again to him, before letting Belle lead her to the front door. “What is your daughter’s name?” Belle asked curiously as they walked down the hallway.

“Rosalea,” The tips of Eloise’s lips turned up in a small smile. “Rosalea Eve.” her voice was full of pride for her daughter, reminding Belle of her own voice when talking about Baedan. “That’s a beautiful name,” Belle praised her. “I’m sure Remus can’t wait to meet her. If you let me, I know I’d love to meet her as well.” She added hesitantly.

“You’re Remus’ girlfriend, aren’t you?” Eloise asked. Belle nodded. “I want to be his last one,” Belle said quietly, explaining how she felt in few words. Eloise smiled at her. “I’m sure you will be. No man leans on a woman that much without being head over heels,” She chuckled. “I’m not here for Remus’ heart,” She continued, “Simply for Rosie’s piece of it,” Eloise promised.

“And I would never begrudge you for that,” Belle assured the woman. Eloise looked grateful, but the look went away quickly as Belle added, “But if you try anything on my Remus, I will make you wish you hadn’t.” 

“Of course,” Eloise murmured. “I’m glad he has you, Belle.” She paused, and then added, “I’ll be at Granny's’s inn with Rosie,” She whispered, and then she was gone, out the door. 

Belle fairly ran back into the kitchen, where she found Remus sitting. His head was in his hands, and he was sobbing quietly. “Oh, my love.” Belle whispered, walking over to sit in the seat beside him. She leaned heavily against him, and he clutched to her. “I’m sorry,” Belle murmured. “I’m so sorry, my love,” she stroked his hair.

“Isn’t your fault,” Remus sniffed, looking up at her through his glassy eyes. “I won’t blame you if you run now,” he whispered. He leaned his head back down, but not quick enough to avoid being smacked on the cheek.

“Don’t,” Belle snapped. “Don’t you dare do that to me now, Remus Gold.” she pleaded with him, grabbing his hands earnestly. “I love you!”

“You don’t need to be seen with me,” Remus argued. “It’s bad enough I have Baedan, I don’t-” he struggled for words.

But Belle was having none of it. “You have children. I don’t care. I’m going to give you children.” She said, her voice full of anguish at the thought of leaving him. “Don’t send me away now.” She whispered.

Remus shook his head. “I have to, Belle!” he shouted, causing her to flinch away from him. “I don’t want to watch you grow to resent me!” his voice rose further.

Belle, too, was shaking her head, looking at Remus in disbelief. “I would have never done that, Remus Gold, and you know that!” She roared. “But if that’s what you want, I’ll leave. I’ll be along to retrieve my things later, Mr. Gold.” She stood quickly, and Remus physically sat on his hands to resist the urge to grab for her.

“What do you want me to tell Bae?” Remus asked. And damn, his calm voice made Belle almost want to slap him again. “Whatever you want. But I’m going to stay in his life. He doesn’t need a second mother walking out on him,” she retorted.

And then she was gone, running out of the door like it physically pained her to stay there for one more minute. Remus let out a sob of disgust, angry at himself. He had pushed the greatest love of his life away.

“Dad? Mom? Is the lady gone?” Baedan shouted from the staircase. He was surprised to hear only Dad’s voice answer, “Yeah Bae. She’s gone.” 

Baedan ran down the stairs, loud thumps indicating he was getting closer and closer to his father. Remus steeled himself for the worst reaction, looking over at Bae.

“Where’s mom?” Bae asked.

“She uh, she needed to go.” Remus answered carefully, his voice guarded. “She didn’t want to be around just now. But, she’s got her phone if you need her?” He quickly added, seeing his son’s face fall. 

“What did you do, Dad?” Baedan’s voice was shaking. “Where is my mother?!” he demanded to know.

“She left, Baedan! I-I pushed her away one too many times.” Remus’ voice broke, looking down. “But,” Remus tried to add, over Baedan’s sob of disbelief. “She said she’d never leave you, Bae. She needs you just as much as you need her.” He promised.

“I’m going out.” Baedan whispered, hiccuping from his tears. “I’ll be back by dinner.” He said reluctantly, going upstairs into his father’s room, and wasn’t it sad that that was all it was now, to grab his mother’s favourite scarf. It was too cold for her to be without it.

Baedan wrapped it around his neck and then ran downstairs and out the door before Remus could protest. Not that he would have.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok there we go, I love this story so much and I hope everyone else is enjoying it as well. :)

Ten minutes later, Baedan had run all the way to Granny’s. Mom wasn’t there, hadn’t checked in to the diner nor the hotel. He bit his lip, trying to think. Then he remembered his uncle Gary’s address, and began to run.

He banged on the door, his heart racing with the thought of being without his Mom thumping in his brain. “Go away,” Mom’s voice answered. “I don’t want to talk to you, Mr. Gold!”

“It’s me.” Baedan shouted back at her. He didn’t stop banging on the door, until he heard footsteps. And then pounding as she ran towards the door. “Bae,” Belle sobbed upon seeing him.

“Mama!” Baedan’s voice sounded absolutely wrecked, and that cut Belle’s heart. She wrapped her arms around her son, bringing him into the living room. “Here mama,” Bae said, taking off the scarf and putting it on her. It was purple with red roses.

Belle managed a watery smile, looking down at the scarf. “Thank you, love,” Belle whispered, leaning her head on top of Baedan’s. “You’re such a thoughtful son.” She said gratefully. “Now,” she gulped heavily as she pulled back to look at him. “What did Remus say to make you come running to mama?” she asked.

“He… he said you left, mama.” Baedan’s blue eyes stared up at hers in disbelief. “That he’d pushed you away too many times.”

Belle nodded, absorbing the information. “That uh, that’s true.” She said slowly. “He was….Surprised at that lady’s news.” She quietly said. “And he lashed out, I think. I’ll be back, I’m sure of it.” Belle ran her hands through Baedan’s brown hair, trying to comfort her son.

“When?” Baedan leaned into her touch. “Tonight? Before dinner?” he begged. But Belle shook her head. “I don’t know, my darling,” she told him honestly. “Your dad needs to figure out what he wants before I come back.” She murmured.

“He wants you!” Bae’s eyes flashed with annoyance. “I know that, and he knows it, and you should know it too!”

“Oh love, I do know that.” Belle promised quickly. “I know you both need me,” she swore, clutching Baedan to her breast. He crawled into her lap. “But I need to know where I belong with this new aspect,” she said quietly.

“What new aspect? Who was that lady?” Baedan asked shakingly. If this woman had the ability to make his mama cry, and he knew she was barely choking back her sobs now, then he definitely didn’t like her.

“Her name is Ms. Nelson, and you’ll address her as such, young man.” Belle said firmly. Bae nodded reluctantly. “What did she want with dad? Is she a new tenant?” he asked.

“Um, no,” Belle said deflectively. “Your dad should probably be the one to tell you, my love.” She said hesitantly.

Bae shook his head. “I want to hear it from you.” he pleaded. “Tell me, mama,” he nuzzled closer to her.

“One day,” Belle said fondly, “I’m going to be able to tell you no. And I’m gonna say it a lot.” she ruffled his hair. He smiled against her chest, saying nothing as he waited for her to explain. “That lady was your father’s girlfriend from high school, from what I understand,” Belle said quietly. “And they have a child together. The girl’s a little bit older than you,” Belle added.

“I’m not the firstborn?” Baedan’s eyes widened and his head flew back to look at Belle’s face for confirmation. “But, but-” he stammered.

“But nothing, my love.” Belle stroked Bae’s little cheek. “You’re the firstborn son, and the one he had all this time. He’s not going to forget about you in the face of this new girl,” she swore. Belle stared at him, as his face turned from upset to mischievous and scheming. “What?” she asked.

“Don’t you see mama?” Bae asked. He leaned into her touch, and as she shook her head, he explained. “You are Dad’s last love, and the one who he loves the most. He’s not going to forget about you in the face of this...old love.” he said expectantly, as if he was waiting for his mother to hit her head and say oh.

Belle smiled wistfully. “Oh Bae,” she murmured in his hair, burying her face there. “I wish he’d tell me that.” She whispered.

“Come home.” Bae demanded. “I bet you he’s on his knees and sobbing your name the minute he sees you. Ten bucks.” he smirked softly, wrapping his arms around his mother’s slender waist.

“I...I left, Bae.” She reminded him gently. “I can’t walk back in. He has to invite me there,” she mumbled.

“I’m a man of the house,” Bae retorted. “You can be there for me.” he pleaded.

Belle looked uncertain. “I don’t know..” she said hesitantly. 

Bae whined, squeezing her tightly. “Please mama, I don’t wanna lose you.” He whispered, and oh that tugged on Belle’s heart. 

 

“You are far too good at this thing,” Belle grumbled, pushing him away to stand up. “How do I look?” She sighed.

“You look like you’ve been crying for hours.” Bae said bluntly. “Come along, mama,” he took her hand and started to waltz out of his uncle’s house. “We need to show Dad that he did hurt you, but you’re gonna love him anyway, ‘cause you will.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack

Belle drove Baedan back to the house. She wouldn’t call it theirs, not yet, not when everything was still so uncertain. “Go ahead, Bae.” She twisted her lips, and her hands, looking downwards.

 

“No. Come on mama!” Baedan begged, getting out of the car and running to her side. He opened the door and unbuckled her patiently. “Please Bae,” Belle begged halfheartedly, letting him tug her to her feet. 

 

“Noooo.” Bae stomped his foot, and Belle was suddenly reminded how young her son truly was. He wasn’t some shrink, no, he was just eleven.

 

“Don’t you start,” Belle said firmly, using her mother voice. Bae stopped immediately. “Yes ma’am.” he mumbled. “Please, mama, come inside.” he tried another tactic. “I’ll show you my new car toy I got,” he bribed her.

 

“Who got it for you?” she scoffed, looking at him. “My amazing mother,” Baedan said stoutly, staring up at her with unabashed love.

 

She smiled in spite of herself. “I know the one.” She murmured, reaching down to kiss his forehead. “But I will come in.” she sighed. And so they walked inside, hand in hand. Baedan had to push his mama forward a few times, but she mostly went willingly.  
“Bae?” Remus’ voice rang out through the silence of the house. “Is that you, son?” 

 

Belle flinched, looking down at Baedan, as if begging him to let her run. But he shook his head. Walking forward, he called, “Come here, please, Father.” His voice was sugary sweet.

 

“What is it--” Remus asked, his voice full of surprise at the term, but then it clicked as he walked in and saw Belle clinging to Bae. “Are you hurt?” Remus stepped closer, as if to make sure she wasn’t injured.

 

“Not physically.” Belle told him quickly, stepping backward. Baedan slipped away, after whispering to his mother that if she didn’t say goodbye to him if she left, he’d hunt her. That managed to get her laughing a little. “I um, Bae demanded I came back.” Belle mumbled.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Remus murmured apologetically, looking down at his hands. “I can keep him here if you’d rather?” he asked uncertainly.

 

He certainly was not expecting Belle to whip her head up, blue eyes full of fire. “You’re not keeping him from me.” She snapped, stepping forward with her finger pointing at him. “Oh no,” She said before he could say anything. “I won’t be parted from him. I love him, Mr. Gold, as I have loved no child. He is mine and I will not lose him. Do you understand?” her eyes were defiant, in fact her entire posture was.

 

“Miss French, please calm yourself. I shan’t do more than you ask.” Remus said formally, flinching slightly at her stance.

 

“I’m not Melissa,” Belle reminded him. “I’m not going to shove my time with him onto you,” she went on. “And I’m certainly not going to stand here when I’m not wanted. So, if you’ll excuse me,” And she turned, as if to leave.

 

She was about to leave. Remus mentally flinched, looking down. He was about to let her go, for the second time that day. Could he do that? His brow furrowed, and as she took another step forward, he had his answer. “Wait.”

 

Belle didn’t turn around, but both feet rooted her to the spot. “What,” she asked sarcastically. “Did you need to yell some more?”

 

“No, no of course not.” Remus shook his head. “Please.. Belle, I- I’m sorry.” he pleaded with her.

 

Belle’s shoulders loosened at his words, she was no longer standing so rigidly. She still did not turn. “Sorry?” she questioned.

 

“I should have… I shouldn’t have done a lot of things that I did today.” He licked his lips as they were suddenly dry, not wanting to work. But he had to do this, had to give it his best shot. “If I’d had half a brain, I would have gotten on my knees in front of you and begged you to stay the first time around.”

 

Belle, still not turned, smiled to herself hesitantly. He was apologising, which was what she wanted, but she also wanted to be a part of this family as securely as she had been. She didn’t say a word.

 

“And… I should have driven after you, my love,” Remus continued, after a pause. If she wasn’t going to speak, he had to make sure she was listening to the right words. “I don’t want to fight with you,” he said clearly. “But I’d rather fight with you than lose you forever.” he gulped, looking down as he added, “Belle…”

 

“What?” Belle whispered, after she was sure he’d left the room. But he hadn’t, his voice coming quickly after her question.

 

“I want to fight with you, everyday of our lives if we have to. I want to make up, only to have you break me down. I want you forever, Belle, and if Eloise hadn’t come this morning, I was going to propose. This afternoon, in Granny's’s. In front of everyone, and I was going to pour my heart out to you,” Remus told her. She finally was turning around to stare at him with an incredulous look, but he was no longer looking. He was looking downward, and he finally said, “I was going to love you forever.”

 

Belle’s resolve broke at the way his voice cracked. “You mean you’re not now?” Belle whispered, stepping closer to him hesitantly. 

 

“I um… I’m always going to love you, Belle.” Remus nodded quickly, confirming the words he spoke. He looked up earnestly, surprised to see her close to him.

 

“I’m always going to love you, Remus.” Belle told him quietly. “And…” she gulped uncertainly. “Is that, uh, that offer still on the table?” she asked.

 

“What offer?” he asked.

 

Belle shook her head. It was probably gone now, now that he’d seen Eloise again. “Nevermind,” she said quietly. 

 

Remus stared at her, searching her face. “Oh,” Remus whispered in surprise, as understanding dawned on him. “Yes.” he said earnestly. “Oh yes,” he rambled. “I’d… I’d never take that back.”

 

Remus was reaching outward with his arms now, and he was just about to place them back firmly against his sides when Belle stepped into them. “Don’t send me away.” Belle whispered.

 

“I can’t.” Remus whispered back. “Not for a third time. I don’t want….” he trailed off. “But you do?” he asked, surprise in his voice.

 

Belle looked at him quizzically. “Do what?” She asked. “You want to marry me.” It wasn’t a question, now, but Belle nodded. “I’ve told you from the official start of our relationship I knew what your intentions were, sir.” She reminded him. 

 

“Yes, yes of course…” Remus whispered. “I’ve wanted to marry you for longer than we’ve been together, Belle.” He mumbled, as if he expected her to be upset with him for the admission.

 

“Then marry me.” Belle whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at him. His arms were tight around her waist, and her arms snaked around his neck. “I don’t want to wait. Say it’s me you want,” Belle pleaded.

 

“Of course it’s you I want, Belle.” Remus said, baffled by her choice of words. “There is no one else in the world for me like you…. What could have possibly made you doubt that bit?” he asked hesitantly, touching her cheek shakingly.

 

Belle shook her head. “It, it isn’t important.” she murmured. She was placated by his words. Perhaps she’d made it all up in her head that he still loved Eloise.

 

“Is this because of…. My child?” he asked carefully. The fact that she tightened around him did not go unnoticed.

 

“Maybe?” Belle whispered, ashamed. “Two women have already given you children, my love. What use do you have for me?”

 

“All the uses!” Remus argued, tightening around her. He moved slightly, until they were in a chair in the kitchen. “You are my soulmate, Belle French. Don’t pretend as if you aren’t.”

 

Belle gave him a half moon smile, looking at him, as if she’d never get the chance to again. “I just was….cautious.” she struggled for the right word. “I don’t want to be holding you back, Remus. I won’t.” She promised.

 

“Belle..” Remus whispered, his hand moving to her cheeks and cupping them both gently. “I simply must insist you continue to hold me back, as you say, for the rest of our lives.” She hiccuped, looking at him hesitantly. She did not ask if he meant it, for she knew he wouldn’t lie to her.

 

That was what had hurt the most about their fight; he’d truly believed she was better off without him. No more of that. “Then don’t push me away,” Belle mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

 

“I won’t.” Remus swore. “You are mine, and I love you. And I am yours.” Remus promised, gently stroking her hair.

 

“Mine,” Belle whispered, leaning into his touch needingly. She reached her head up, and kissed him then.

 

He moaned, kissing her in reply. “Yours,” he breathed against her lips, squeezing her hips gently.

 

She smiled against him, kissing him more firmly for a moment before pulling back. “Bae,” she giggled as an explanation. She stepped back slightly from his grasp. “Baedan!” She called “Come here, son,” She smiled to herself, looking over at Remus.

 

“Mama?” Baedan asked, looking up at her as he ran into the kitchen. “Are you sayin’ goodbye again?” He demanded to know. He looked accusingly at his dad.

 

“No, love,” Belle promised. “Stop glaring at your father,” she added firmly. “He’s forgiven now,” She swore, looking at both of her boys. “And I’m back. I promise. It’s like I never even left,” she gave her son a little smile.

 

Baedan broke out into a grin, wrapping his arms around her as he launched into the safest circle of arms he’d ever known. “I knew you’d be back, Mama.” he said happily.

 

“Of course,” she kissed his head. “I’ll always come back to my darling,” she swore.

 

Baedan gave her a small smile, knowing that he was her darling. “Dad,” he said, turning around to face his father in his Mama’s arms. “Am I really not your firstborn baby?” he asked.

 

Remus looked up at Belle in confusion. She smiled apologetically at him. “I may have let that slip as I cried.” she said lowly, looking worried.

 

“It’s alright, I’m sure it’s best it came from you.” Remus assured her. He sat down to be at Baedan’s level without hurting his leg.

 

“Yes, Bae, you are not my firstborn child…” he confirmed quietly. “But you are the one I raised, the one I knew of, the one I love.” Remus reminded him. Baedan nodded tightly. “Is it really a girl?” he asked.

 

Remus chuckled. “Yes, now I’ve got one of each.” he smiled nervously. “Girls are gross though, dad, get a refund!” Baedan demanded.

 

“Emma isn’t gross. I’m not gross. We’re both girls.” Belle pointed out, poking her son’s cheek.

 

“Okay, you’ve got a point,” Baedan agreed grudgingly. He smiled, and then his parents returned the smile.

 

“When are we going to meet her? What’s her name?” he asked more questions.

 

“Roselea. Isn’t that a pretty name?” Belle spoke up, “I’m sure we could go to Granny's’s tonight. A little bird told me she’d be there.” She said.

 

“Can we, Dad?” Bae looked up at his father for confirmation.

 

“I uh, I suppose so. Yes. If that’s what you both want.” He looked over at Belle questioningly. He didn’t want to cause another rift between them.

 

Belle smiled hesitantly though, “A whole other person made from you?” She asked. “I’m not missing that for the world. Unless, of course, Eloise doesn’t want me around.” She bit her lip.

 

“We’re a team,” Remus whispered in Belle’s hair, kissing it gently. Belle smiled at that, and nodded. “Let’s go get ready to meet your daughter and sister, then!” She said brightly as she could.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi have a thing

A few hours later, they were at Granny's’s. Belle had to wonder if this would be the best place to get to know someone, but she didn’t say anything. She simply looked over at Remus, kissed his cheek, and whispered, “I see Eloise.”

“Dad! Mom! I see...Ms. Nelson.” Bae stated loudly. Eloise looked over at the sound of her name, and smiled. “Come on, Rosie, your papa’s over there.” Eloise whispered in her daughter’s ear. Her daughter looked up, her brown eyes a mirror of her father’s. She had long blonde hair, like her mama’s, and it was braided like Elsa, from that movie, Frozen. Then she ran for them, after being pointed in the right direction.

“Papa?” She asked, looking around the table excitedly. Remus cleared his throat. “That would be me, I believe.” He said quietly, and Roselea’s eyes practically sparkled with delight as she stared at her father.

“Hi,” Rosie said, her eyes shining brightly with tears as she continued to stand at the edge of the table.

“Why don’t you sit down with us?” Belle suggested gently. “Your mama too, of course,” She looked over at Eloise.

“Who are you?” Roselea asked in surprise, as if just seeing Belle and Baedan. She sat down beside Bae nonetheless, across from her beloved papa.

“I am Belle, and this is Baedan, he’s your brother...and I’m...” Belle smiled, turning to look at Eloise again hesitantly. “How should I word this?” She asked for help.

Remus stayed quiet, letting the women decide. Eloise spoke up, “If she likes, Rose, this is your step-mama.” Eloise said softly.

Rose looked confused. “But aren’t you and papa…?” she asked.

Eloise shook her head, scooting in beside her daughter. “No darling, that was eons ago.” She smiled apologetically at the Gold-French family. They paid her no mind, smiling in return, as Eloise continued, “Your papa and I loved each other, but we had to let go before you were born.” She explained quietly.

“Why, mama?” Rose pouted. “I want you to be happy, mama,” she looked on the verge of tears. “Oh Rosie, I am happy,” Eloise promised, squeezing her daughter’s shoulders. “I’ve got you, and now I know that your papa has someone to love too!” She exclaimed. “What could be better than that?”

Roselea shrugged, nervous. “I’m sorry Papa, for my behaviour,” Rose said quickly. “Please won’t you and my step-mama forgive me? Baedan too?” she looked around the table, searching into each face eagerly.

“Of course,” Belle smiled, speaking for all three of them. “We’re just happy to get to meet you!” she reached out and pat Rose’s hand gently.

Remus nodded in agreement, touching the top of Rose’s head. “You have the prettiest braid, little miss. Did your mama do it herself?” he asked.

That had been exactly the right thing to say, because Rose lit up, nodding eagerly. “Yes sir! Mama’s the best hairdresser ever!” She said happily.

Baedan looked over at Eloise curiously. “You were my papa’s sweetheart before my Mama?” he asked.

Eloise nodded. “I just wish I could look as good as your mama does now, after having a baby!” She joked.

Belle glanced down, smiling hesitantly. Baedan had no such qualms. “Mama is the prettiest,” he nodded. “But I don’t think I weighed her down that much.” he grinned at her, the inside joke clearly amusing him.

“You’re right, my love, you were an easy baby.” Belle teased him, smiling as she looked up.

Remus looked amused, but did not contradict their joke. He turned back to Roselea. “So, do you like to be called Roselea, or Rose? Perhaps Rosie?” he asked curiously.

“I like being Rose and Rosie, papa, but you can call me Roselea Eve when I’m in trouble. Mama does!” And the whole table laughed at that.

“I’m Baedan Neal when I’m in trouble,” Bae laughed, looking over at his new sister excitedly. “But I don’t get in trouble a lot. Mama keeps me good. What about you?” he asked curiously.

“I’m a good girl,” Rose said, looking at her own mama for confirmation. “Most of the time at least,” she giggled. “But sometimes I forget to do my homework.” She dramatically sighed.

“Oh no! What kind of homework is your favourite?” Belle asked

“I like English best, ma’am.” Rose said with a grin, that faded as she asked, “What should I call you, my step-mama?” 

“You can call me Belle, or Mama Belles if you’d like.” Belle answered gently. “It’s whatever you like best, my dear.” She promised.

Granny's came then, cutting the conversation short as they ordered for themselves. After she left, they went back to talking to each other. Rose talked mostly to her papa, and Bae, Eloise and Belle all talked together.

“Do you like the idea of two mamas, dear little Rose?” Remus asked lowly, looking to make sure that the women hadn’t heard the question.

Rose made a face for a second, before nodding at last. “Mama and Mama Belle are sure to be good friends.” She said. “I just hope that Mama Belle will like me,” she bit her lip.

“Oh, darling,” Remus reached over to squeeze her hand. “I’m quite sure she’ll love you!” he assured her. “If only for the fact you are my own.” she smiled brilliantly at that.

“Mama used to tell me stories about you, you know.” Rose said conversationally. Eloise stopped talking, looking over at her daughter’s words. Belle stopped as well, interested in the story Rose was telling.

“What did she tell you? I’ll say if it’s all true or not,” Remus suggested.

Rose nodded. “Were you really the most handsome man in all of Maine?” she asked, giggling.

“Well, uh,” Remus stammered. “Yes,” Belle answered over him. “He still is!” She grinned, wrapping an arm around Remus’.

“I’m going to have to agree with Belle here,” Eloise said, much to the amusement of the woman mentioned. 

“I’ll surrender that one, then. What else, Rose petal?” Remus asked. At the nickname, Rose dimpled, grinning broadly. “Well… She told me about the time one of the other boys were mean to her, and you brought her all of her books!” she exclaimed. “I love books, papa,” she added. “Do you?” she searched his face eagerly.

“Of course,” Remus nodded. “That story is true, as well.” he smiled. “The boys were always so rude back then,” he recalled. Eloise laughed. “Only to me, if you recall.” she said with a sigh, as if to say what can you do.

“Fools!” Rose shrieked. “Mama is the nicest lady in the whole world! Except, maybe Mama Belles too.” she giggled, dimpling once more.

Belle smiled over at her for that. “Well thank you, darling. I’ll try and prove you right.” she promised. 

Remus chuckled, and so did Baedan. The rest of the night was spent in lovely company, the only tears coming when it was time for them to say goodnight.

“But papa, I don’t want to see you go!” Rose protested, as they all stood outside of Granny's’s. Eloise looked unhappy at the idea of not granting her daughter’s wish, smoothing her hair over her face. “Come, darling,” she tried to soothe her.

Remus looked at Belle over the child’s head, a question in his eyes. After a moment’s thought, Belle gave her fiance a small smile, nodding. So Remus gently turned Rose into his arms. “Why don’t you ask your mama if you can spend the night with us, darling? We have a guest room.” He asked, looking mostly at Eloise.

“Oh, please mama. I’ll be very good,” Rose promised quickly, looking up at her mother pleadingly. “I want to be able to spend the night with Papa and Bae and Mama Belles, please, please, please.” she added in a breath.

Eloise looked uncertain for a moment, but nodded. “Let me give you my number before you go,” she said quietly. “If she needs anything.” She said. Remus nodded, and the group waited for Eloise to return.

Eloise did return a few minutes later, carrying not only a bit of paper which surely held a number, but also a stuffed bunny. Rose squealed in delight upon seeing it. “Oh, thank you! My kind mama!” she said happily. “I’d forgotten about wee Elsie,” she giggled, rushing forward to take the bear. Her mama also gave her the piece of paper. The paper, she gave to papa, but she held fast to “wee Elsie.”

“Who is this?” Belle asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Eloise had said goodnight to them, kissing Rose before leaving, and they were walking home now. 

“This is Elsie,” Rose said, looking up at Belle earnestly. “I’ve had her since I was a wee girl,” she smiled. 

“And are you no longer a wee girl?” Remus asked in amusement, looking down at Rose. He took her hand, and Belle’s. Baedan tagged along with his hand in Belle’s.

“No sir! I’m big now, almost thirteen you know,” Rose giggled. 

“You’re right, of course you are.” Remus tapped her nose, chuckling.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts go here: www.beliza-fryler.tumblr.com  
> Comments are appreciated, and keep me going.  
> You right here, reading this, keep me going.  
> Thank YOU!

The evening was spent very pleasantly. Rose was a gentle little woman by nature, and only teased when she felt comfortable with the response she was going to get. She became fast friends with Baedan, and Baedan in turn was quite taken with his new sister.

Finally, when Remus decided it was time to put Rose and Bae to bed, they split up. Rose was taken into the guest room, and Remus sat with her for a few moments, while Belle took care of her boy.

“Guess what, Bae?” Belle murmured, stroking his arm to lull him into a sleepy state.

“Hmm?” Bae asked sleepily, pulling his mother closer. He wanted to snuggle before he slept.

Unfortunately, her next words were anything but sleepy-making.

“Your papa has asked me to be his bride.” Belle said.

Baedan lunged forward, tackling her and looking with eyes blown so wide. “Really? But of course you said yes.” Bae exclaimed. “Didn’t you?”

“Of course.” Belle laughed quietly, a soft oof escaping her as he tackled her. “I humbly told him, how could I refuse?” she joked.

Baedan laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I’m so happy,” he looked up at her, his eyes so happy they nearly filled with tears.

“So am I.” Belle murmured, kissing his head gently. She murmured words of love to him for a few more minutes, before standing up slowly and slipping out of his room.

The next morning, Baedan awoke alone. Of course, he was used to this, and didn’t mind. It gave him a chance to explore his feelings, which was kind of girlish to do, but he needed to keep himself in check somehow.

His first thought was this: Mom was going to marry Papa. Which was wonderful, but also a little scary. What if his biological mother, Melissa, showed up again? Would Mom run away for good that time? He hoped not. And he heard a suspiciously Belle sounding voice in his head saying that it was an absurd thought.

He got out of bed, having been lying there still, with his hands crossed behind his head. Now though, he got up and went to his dresser drawers. He started to dress, putting on a tee shirt that had a funny, sarcastic saying and a pair of jeans.

Once he dressed, he looked in the mirror, and shook his head, his messy curls falling into his face. He smiled, not minding it at all. He rather liked it, honestly, when his hair was all up in his face like this.

Another thought seized him, a memory of meeting his half-sister last night. He wondered about her, honestly. Roselea seemed so good, so nice, so kind. But was this a façade? Or worse yet, would she outshine him?

And what about Eloise, exactly? Surely Papa would want her to stay in their lives, even if he wasn’t with her. And he better not be with her, because Baedan loved Belle, not anyone else. _Belle_ was his mother, and he wasn’t gonna share her.

He heard her laughter downstairs, musical and lovely all at once, and he ran downstairs, eager to share the joke. “Morning Mama,” he chirped happily, then his smile faded as he saw Roselea and Eloise sitting at the island counter. “She’s still here?” he blurted out before he thought better of it.

Belle stared at him, her mouth dropping open in a little ‘o’ of surprise. “Baedan Neal.” She said, recovering after a moment of stunned silence. “Apologise to your sister. _Now.”_ Her voice was not yet stern, though there was a wealth of consequences in her look.

Baedan frowned, crossing his arms defiantly. He stood there for a minute like this, before he grumbled, looked at Eloise and Roselea, and mumbled, “Sorry.” Belle didn’t look very pleased, but he refused to say anything more.

“Excuse us,” Belle said kindly to Roselea and Eloise, who were looking at each other nervously. Belle grabbed Baedan by the collar of his shirt, and walked out to the living room. “Just what was that?” she asked him, glaring at the boy she loved more than anything.

Baedan shrugged. But Belle glared at him again, until he sighed. “I don’t like her,” he whispered grumpily.

“Bae, you have known her for half a day. You can’t decide to like or dislike someone that quickly.” she protested.

“I can too!” Baedan shouted, finding himself tearing up as he continued, “She’s going to take away Papa- and you!” he stomped his foot before running off, up the stairs.

Belle was fast behind him. “Baedan!” he kept going, slamming the door in her face.

“Open this door, young man.” Belle demanded on the other side.

On the flip side, Baedan was sliding down the door in a crumple as he let out sob after sob. It had been building up within him, and now it was finding a release in the tears. “No! Go away!” he shouted.

“Baedan!” Belle snapped in response. “Now, or I’ll open it myself.” 

Baedan heaved himself upwards, undoing the lock and opening it with a loud _thunk._

“What?!” he roared at her.

Belle, who was used to her loving little boy, was not prepared for this. She had little ideas as to what had caused it, nor what she should do about it. “Bae…” She whispered, stepping forward.

Baedan shook his head, stepping backwards to avoid her arms enclosing around him. “No!” he shouted again.

“What’s wrong?!” Belle exclaimed, her heart aching for her poor boy. “Tell me what’s wrong, son, it’s okay.” she encouraged him.

“It’s not! It’s not okay!” Baedan whined, his eyes fast filling with tears.

“Tell mama what’s wrong,” Belle stepped forward again, and this time Bae didn’t contradict it with a backward step. “You know I’ll fix it if you only tell me,” she reached her hand out to touch his cheek.

“You can’t fix it,” Baedan sobbed, nuzzling his face into her hand.

Belle was near her wit’s end as she curled her hand around his head, pulling him closer so that she could tuck him under her arms. “I might can fix it, son,” she murmured. “Tell me anyway.”

Baedan nuzzled his head between her arm and her side. “Do I have to?” he asked, sighing heavily.

Belle nodded firmly. “You do, because you can’t talk to me like that, Bae. You also can’t talk to Mrs. Nelson and poor Rose like that.” She reminded him sternly. Baedan froze, still as a statue, in her arms. 

“Oh,” Belle whispered. “Bae…” Belle moved over to sit at his bed’s edge. “Sweetheart, is that what this is about?” She pulled Bae into her lap.

“No.” Bae denied. “Yes. Maybe.” He shrugged, wrapping his arms and leg alike around Belle’s figure. He ducked his head into her neck, trying to avoid answering further.

“Talk to me, son.” Belle murmured gently. “Tell me exactly what’s wrong.” she pleaded with him.

“Ms. Nelson shouldn’t have come, mama,” Bae whispered, sadly. “It’s all ruined now.” he frowned into her neck. “Now papa doesn’t need me.”

Belle was glad he was being honest, and even though she quite agreed that Ms. Nelson coming was not the best thing to ever happen, she’d have to fix it so that he thought it was. “Oh sweetheart,” she whispered. “Your papa will always need you,” she promised hoarsely. “And even if he didn’t, which he does, I’d need you.” she reminded him, pinching his cheek playfully. She just wanted to see his smile again. “I need my firstborn.” she whispered.

Baedan truly started to cry then. “But mama, I’m not, I’m not.” he whimpered. “You didn’t really give birth to me, and Papa has Rosaleigh now.” he whispered.

“I don’t need to birth you to love you,” Belle firmly answered, squeezing his body against hers. “Papas don’t give birth to their children, and they love them all the same.” she pointed out. 

“But-” Baedan swallowed hesitantly as he spoke the next words. “My mama didn’t want me. Why should papa? Why should you?”

Belle stroked his hair, carefully thinking over her answer. She didn’t want to screw this up, this boy - her son - didn’t need more problems than he’d already been dealt.

“I’ve told you before that your mama wasn’t ready to be a mama,” Belle began. “Well, that’s true. Your mama wanted to put herself first, and that’s not what mamas and papas do. But she did put you first in this, in giving you up..” she held tighter to her son. “She gave you to your papa, and he let me share you.” She held him even closer, trying to mesh them together so that he’d never doubt her love again. “Your mama wanted so much for you, she had to give you up.” she swallowed.

By the time she was done with this speech, Baedan was crying in earnest. “I don’t understand mama, why you were ready if she wasn’t.” he questioningly gazed up at her, the tears still in his blue eyes.

“I don’t know.” Belle said honestly, staring into his eyes and kissing his forehead. “But I’m ready. And you’re mine now,” she reminded him. 

“Yours, mama,” he whispered, smiling a little in spite of himself. “I’m sorry I was so mean to Rosaleigh and Ms. Nelson.” he murmured.

“You know I’m going to expect you to go downstairs and apologise.” Belle told him, her arms still wrapped around him. “But I’ll go with you, okay?” she smiled.

“Let’s go, mama.” Bae chirped, getting up off of her lap, and feeling more like himself than he had all day. It was amazing how well his mama took care of him, and oh, wasn’t that kind of sad? To think that love and care was so nice, because he’d not been used to it from a mother…

Belle stood up, smiling as she let Baedan lead her downstairs. Ms. Nelson was fixing breakfast, and Belle smiled at the kindness. “Thanks, Eloise.” she said gratefully, sitting in the middle seat at the island. Bae sat beside her, and Rose was on the other side.

“Ms. Nelson? Rose?” Bae asked. “I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn’t have taken my insecurities out on you. Please, will you forgive me?” he said plainly.

Eloise nodded, smiling a little. “It’s alright, Baedan. We’ve all had a rough night, yeah?” she said, glancing at her daughter. Rose nodded. “I forgive you, too.” She promised.

As Belle hugged Bae, she thought how proud Remus would be of the four of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew I loved you before I met you  
> I have been waiting all my life."

Belle had clued Remus in on what had happened that morning, later in the afternoon as they ate lunch. Remus had been rather upset to hear of how Bae had behaved, but he’d promised (mostly for Belle’s sake) not to mention it again, at least not to Baedan.

“And what about you?” Remus asked, hesitant and unsure. “How do you feel today?”

Belle placed her hand over his, her eyes staring earnestly into his. “That depends on you, good sir,” she said quietly. “Do you have any more secrets? Perhaps a wife I don’t know about?” she challenged.

“No! Of course not.” Remus exclaimed, nearly shouting in his hurry to assure her. “No wives. I don’t even think I have any more secrets.” he said, hesitantly. “And you?” he squeezed her hands.

“You know me quite thoroughly,” Belle answered, doubtful of herself having secrets. “Although… This isn’t necessarily a secret.” she said, a little unsure of his reaction.

But he tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her quite thoroughly so that she couldn’t escape even if she’d wanted to. “Tell me,” He whispered in her ear.

Belle let out a sigh, almost without realising it, as she relaxed into his hold. She felt so safe here, in the circle of his arms.

“I’m a little… Jealous.” Belle whispered back, her eyes regretful and upset at the idea. “I’m sorry, I tried not to be, but…” She bit her lip. “She’s so pretty, and she’s given you a child.”

Remus wrapped tighter around her. “No, no let me speak.” Belle pleaded.

He nodded his acquiescence, but he didn’t look happy about it.

“I just,” Belle bit her lip a little, looking down as she admitted one of her insecurities. “I don’t see what you see in me. Most men want to start a family with a woman, but you’ve already got one.” she sighed.

Remus kissed her then, really kissed her. “Belle…” he whispered as he pulled away from her lips, his brown eyes staring into her blue ones earnestly. “Don’t you know your own worth? You’ve fought so hard for me to see mine.” he pulled her closer. “It’s my turn to help you, now.” he decided.

Belle stared at him, blue orbs shining with unshed tears. “Thank you Remus.” She whispered. “I just want you to have the very best.”

“I already do.” he promised. “You’re very much stuck with me, darling.” he told her, his arms wrapping around her quite tightly.  
Belle opened her mouth, perhaps to tease him, but shut it quickly when she heard footsteps coming into the tea shoppe.

The footsteps seemed hesitant but determined as they got louder, indicating that the person was coming into the back room.

It turned out to be Eloise. Belle started to stand, as she’d been sitting quite in Remus’ lap, but she smiled and that put her at ease. Somewhat, anyway.

“Hey.” Eloise whispered. “I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I thought perhaps we should talk.” She fidgeted her hands.

“It’s alright,” Remus and Belle spoke as one. “You’re probably right in that,” Remus added.

“Look,” Eloise stared at Belle first. “I told you earlier, I’m not here for Remus’ heart. But if you’re uncomfortable, Rose and I can….”

“No, no!” Belle exclaimed, standing up for real now. “I don’t want that at all!” she gasped.

“You don’t?” Remus and Eloise asked, both in equal measure surprised.

“Of course not.” Belle stared at them. “Remus needs to know his daughter, and Rose her father.”

“Thank you,” Eloise said, looking very obviously relieved at the notion. “I just want the best for Rosalea.”

“I know.” Belle smiled, although a little tightly. “It’s a mother-instinct.” her smile relaxed as she thought of Bae.

Eloise nodded, smiling a little. “I’ll let you get back to your lunch.” she said, smiling again before she left.

Remus was staring thoughtfully down at the floor. “Remus? You ok?” Belle asked, touching his shoulder.

“Yes,” Remus nodded slowly. “I just realised something, s’all.” he said, as casually as he could manage.

“What’s that?” Belle asked, curious as she sweetly kissed where her hand had been.

“I don’t want to live without you.” Remus told her, turning around to face her. “I don’t want you to ever doubt how much I love you. And I don’t want you to agree just because you think it’d make me happy, either. I want this, I do, but I want this _with_ you.”

“Remus? What are you…” Belle gaped at him as he walked over to his coat, and pulled out a small, velvet box.

“I was half in love with you from the moment you dared to open a shoppe opposite mine. By the time I came into Chipped Leaves, I knew I was a goner. Right from the first moment I met you, Belle, I knew I loved you.

“Sometimes I think I dreamed you into life.” he admitted, letting out a slightly nervous chuckle. “But some things, you just don’t question. Like the fact that you love me - like the fact that you’re still here, listening to this.”

Belle let out a little laugh, nodding as she eagerly waited for him to continue. She was so close to just snogging him, screaming yes with all her heart, but she knew he’d want to finish this properly.

“I want to be with you for the rest of my days. I want to fight with you, and make up with you. I want to get up to absolutely no good with you, and I want to watch as you mother my son - ours, if I’m honest. So Belle French…. Will you marry me?”

“Oh yes.” Belle said breathlessly, pulling him closer. She was glad that he didn’t try to bend down on one knee for the proposal, mostly because of his leg, but also because it made it a lot easier to kiss him finally. “Yes, I will marry you.”

And Remus slid the ring onto her finger.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I know you watched me grow up  
> And only want what's best for me  
> And I think I found the answer to your prayers.  
> And he is good.... so good."

After an awful lot of kissing, Remus had left to go back to the pawn shop. Belle had decided to not go back to the house just yet when the work day was over. Instead, she went to the Storybrooke Cemetery. She walked straight, then to the left. She sat on the grass, reaching forward and touching the gravestone of a certain ‘Colette French’.

“Hi Mama,” Belle said in a hushed tone. “I know it’s been a long time since I came here, but… I was so angry- with Papa. I thought he might forbid it, so I just… I didn’t.” she sighed. “But I have a lot to tell you, Mama.”

“I found the man I’m going to marry,” She swallowed heavily. “I wish you could have met him, Mama.” She admitted. “I know you knew who Mr. Gold was, but… Remus, he’s different than what he appears to be.” She stared at the gravestone, trying again to regain her voice. 

“You taught me to not look at people’s face, but their heart. So I did, and I love what I saw with Remus.” She continued after a pause. “He is good, so good, Mama. He treats the little girl you knew like a woman, like his equal. He makes promises that he keeps, and he’s… He’s as close to perfect as I could imagine my other half might be.” she chuckled a little, hugging herself.

“Oh! Mama, I nearly forgot to tell you about my Baedan.” She fondly smiled as she thought of the boy she called her son. “He’s mine, in a way that even his father can’t comprehend. His mama wasn’t one, but I am all that he could ask for. He tells me so, every night when I lay down with him like you used to do with me.”

Belle let out a hiccup, trying to control the urge to sob into the gravestone. “So don’t worry about me, Mama. I’m taken care of. Always.” She struggled to stand for a moment, before she managed it. She walked away from the gravestone without a second glance, though tears were still in the woman’s eyes.

Instead of returning to her shop to be alone, as she did previous times in visiting her mother, Belle went straight to the Storybrooke Elementary School to pick up her boy.

“Mama!” Baedan shouted, rushing over to her happily. Then he froze, seeing the redness in her eyes. “Who made you cry, my mama?” he demanded to know.

Belle shook her head fondly, reaching down and kissing his head. “Just hug me, darling.” She whispered. “I will be alright.”

Baedan looked a little suspicious, but he did as she asked. “I love you, Mama.” He told her truthfully, pulling her closer and nearly knocking the breath out of her with his hug.

She nodded. “I love you too, m’boy,” she promised. “Do you need an afternoon snack?” she asked as they walked aimlessly.

“Yes, please. Can we go to Chipped Leaves?” he asked hopefully.  
“Tea and scones?” Belle guessed, smiling at him.

“Yes!” he threw his fist in the air, laughing happily.

And Belle knew it was going to be okay.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after two years i have finally finished this fic. it's been a wild ride. at one point, i thought i was gonna publish it but that was too much work. so without further ado, i give you the wedding they deserved. bae and all.
> 
> also katrina-winslow is gonna kill me for not telling her i posted but yeah i'm cute so i'll live :)))
> 
> i accept prompts for this verse at beliza-fryler.tumblr.com <3

_Six Months Later_

The wedding planning had gone on in quite the blur. The day of the wedding had quite caught them off guard. But today was the day, and Belle could not possibly be more excited than she was.

Belle had already been out to her mother’s grave site to say a final goodbye to her life as a French, for today she would surrender her last name for Remus’. He would have let her remain a French, but it was her greatest desire to be so securely in this family.

Eloise had agreed to take part in the wedding, and to let Rose as well. While she’d been a bit hurt at first, Eloise had come to see in the six months that Belle was truly Remus’ other half. She was a bridesmaid, as well as Ruby Lucas. Rose was the flower girl, and she looked as cherubic as she had ever. 

Unfortunately, Belle had not quite forgiven her father yet. He hadn’t offered an apology, and so while he was invited to the wedding, Maurice would not be walking her down the aisle. No, that privilege fell on someone perfectly suited for the task.

Her wee knight, the little boy she’d dreamed of for so long. Baedan was going to walk her down the aisle, and Belle knew he couldn’t be prouder to have that honour given to him.

Belle bit her lip as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen to wear a white dress, with pale blue lace placed delicately on her arms. White and blue had been their chosen “colours” for the wedding. Her hair had been swept up into a bun, the pretty brown covered by a white flower. 

“Mamma, are you ready?” Baedan leaned his head in through the doorway. “Oh mamma, you’re so pretty!” he gasped.

“Yes, love. I’m ready.” Belle grinned as she stood up, showing off the full view of the dress as she twirled for the boy. “Is papa outside waiting?” she asked, referring to Remus.

“Yes’m, he wouldn’t move for anything.” Bae laughed.”He won’t even let Graham give him something to drink.”

“Well, good.” Belle giggled, “I don’t think Graham’s offering him water.” she chuckled again as she laid her hand over Bae’s cheek. “Bae, you remember what this means?” she asked. “The wedding?”

“Yes,” Bae said slowly. “You’re going to be my mamma now, and for always.” He paused. “And also papa’s wife.”

She giggled again, nodding as she kissed his head. “I’ve always been your mamma, you silly boy.” She answered. “But you’re right, now it’ll be official.” 

“And now you’ll be able to flash your ring at Melissa, and anyone else who comes to fight for papa… Or me.” Baedan seemed absolutely delighted at the thought.

Belle let out a musical laugh. “You’re right poppet, and then I’ll be adopting you shortly.” she agreed. “No one’s ever gonna take you from me and your papa. I promise.”

He looked wistful. “Mamma, may I hug you? I don’t want to mess your dress up.” he bit his lip.

“Hug me as hard as you like, love.” She answered in a moved tone, kissing his head as she pulled her son into her arms. “My dress is meant to be ruffled from hugs.”

“And from papa’s kisses, right?” Bae said cheekily.

“That’s right.” She laughed. “And yours too, if you like.” she leaned her head down so that he could kiss her cheek.

He did willingly, smiling brightly as he gazed up at his mamma, thinking not for the first time how kind and pretty she was. “I love you Mamma.” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you too, darling.” she promised. “Now come on, I believe your papa’s going to have a heart attack if we’re late.” She chuckled.

Roseleigh skipped over to their side. “Mama Belle, you are so pretty!” She exclaimed. Eloise came up from behind Rose, and agreed with her. “You’re a vision, Belle.”

Belle blushed, looking down at her boy to try and regain her composure. “Thank you,” she said a bit shyly. “Are you ready to go, little flower?” she asked, kissing Rose’s head.

“Yes ma’am. And then mama, and then you and Bae.” she recited.

“That’s right.” Belle agreed, smiling. “Now go, I think your papa’s starting to worry.” she laughed. “Tell him I’ll be there in a moment.” she murmured in Rose’s ear.

“I will.” Rose seemed delighted with the idea of being messenger. She skipped down the aisle.

Then, after a kind word and caress, Eloise followed her, Ruby side by side.

“Ready Mamma?” Baedan asked as the wedding march began.

“I am.” Belle nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. For obvious reasons, being that he was so short, she couldn’t wrap her arms around his arm. This would be fine, though.

They walked forward, and Belle had meant to watch the audience for Maurice, but once her eyes hit Remus’, that was a lost cause.

He was wearing a white suit, with a blue tie that he’d sworn matched her eyes, at least the first time he’d worn it. She smiled a little at the memory, though the smile grew radiant as she continued to stare at her husband-to-be. “You’re beautiful.” he mouthed, and she blushed.

“So are you.” She mouthed back, after a pause to recollect her thoughts. Right now, her thoughts were simply thoughts like ‘I’m getting married’ and internal screaming. Lots of that, actually.

When Bae reached the altar, he took Belle’s hand off his shoulder and made her look down at him, as they hadn’t rehearsed this. 

He gave her hand to his Papa, and smiled brightly at the two of them. “Be nice, papa.” He whispered. “She loved me first.”

Belle couldn’t help but giggle, while Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly. Even the preacher was laughing.

“Belle and Remus have chosen to speak their own vows.” The preacher announced. “Who would like to go first?”

“I will.” Belle said quickly. “I don’t want to be crying too hard to speak my own, Remus,” she warned him when it looked like he’d protest. He laughed, subsiding.

She took Remus’ hands in hers, staring into his sable eyes like he was the only man in the room. (read: she stared at him like this quite regularly.)

“Remus, I never… I never imagined that I would be standing here, with you, today.” She admitted, making him tip his head, staring lovingly back at her. “I mean that, I’d dreamed it. Easily a hundred times. But to know that you are so unequivocally mine… I had never even hoped for something so sweet.” She choked back a sob, as she squeezed his hands. “And to have a boy - someone not my flesh, not my blood - bring us together. That was something even sweeter than I had hoped for in even my wildest dreams.” She peered past Remus for a second, to smile at Baedan. 

“I’ve always wanted to give you everything you’d ever wanted.” Belle continued. “Now I know that it was simply me - In my flaws, in my sleep, in my fury. You just wanted me, and that is the most humbling experience I’ve ever been graced with.” She admitted.

“I love you, Remus Gold, as I have loved no other. As I will love no other.” She vowed. “And I pledge myself as yours, forever.”

The preacher nudged Remus, indicating that it was his turn to speak. And speak he did.

“Belle,” he began quietly. “When I first saw your shoppe open, I was -- angry. I didn’t like change. And when I saw it was you running the shoppe, that was just the icing on the cake.. But you wormed your way into Baedan’s eyes, and then into my heart.” he chuckled a little.

“I didn’t expect to be here either.” He told her honestly. “I was always too pessimistic, you would tell me.” And she let out a smothered, tearful kind of laugh. “But somehow, I won your heart and that is one prize I won’t be returning.” he gave her a small, cheeky kind of smile.

Belle squeezed his hands, and that gave him the courage to continue. “I vow to you that I’ll protect you. From anything, even yourself. Especially yourself. I vow to you that I’ll love you, always, as I will love no one save you.”

The preacher coughed, and then, “Do you, Belle French, take this man, Remus Gold, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Belle’s voice was a little unsteady with emotion, but anyone who knew her, knew how confident she was in this decision.

“And do you, Remus Gold, take this woman, Belle French, to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The preacher asked, turning to Remus.

Belle waited with little anticipation.. She knew the answer before he could mouth the words. “I do.” he said at last. “With all my heart.”

Belle’s smile was radiant as she waited. Then the preacher announced, “You may kiss your bride.” But she didn’t wait for him. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

He chuckled against her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. And they were married.

Belle only pulled away when she felt two tugs at her dress, one on each side. She smiled, wrapping her arms around both children. “My mamma.” Bae mumbled, kissing her cheek when he pulled her down.

“You and papa are married now,” Rose said in delight. “Right? That’s the word?” she checked.

Belle nodded, smiling as she held onto Bae. “That’s right, Rosie. I’m now your step mama, if you’ll have me.” She chuckled.

“Oh yes.” Rose assured her. “Even if I didn’t already, now I would definitely obey your every word.” she said cheekily.

“I’m so happy, Mamma!” Bae exclaimed, doing a little dance as he sat down on the floor beside them as they stood to greet and thank everyone for coming.

“I’m happy too,” Belle laughed, softly dropping a kiss to Bae’s head. She straightened, and turned to greet the first person. She was quite shocked to see her father staring back at her.

“I’m not here to stand in the way.” Maurice asserted quickly. “If I was, I’d have stood up when they asked for objections.”

Belle nodded, a shy, nervous smile on her face as she leaned in to hug him. 

“How can this beautiful woman be the same freckle faced girl that I knew?” Maurice asked, his ruddy palette brighter than usual as he took in Belle’s attire.

“I grew up, Papa.” Belle giggled a little. “But I’ll always be that same girl I was. Just also a woman,” she interjected.

Belle was expecting a response to that, but she did not get one. Instead, Maurice turned to Remus and asked if he could shake his hand. Remus gave the handshake quite willingly. “You be careful with her, Mr. Gold.” Maurice warned. “She was-- is-- all I have left of Colette.” He choked up.

“Papa, I’m not lost forever.” Belle protested, unable to stay quiet at this. “I’ll always be your daughter.” She promised. “I’d never resign that title. I’m only adding to it.” Her eyes were earnestly staring into his.

Remus bit his inner lip to resist smarting off. “I will take the utmost care of my wife.” he swore solemnly. 

Maurice nodded, and walked off after he kissed Belle’s forehead.

“And now, the first dance as husband and wife.” The DJ announced. Belle quizzically looked at Remus. 

“But what about your leg?” she asked worriedly as he started to lead her out to the dance floor.

“We’ll just have to go slow.” Remus smiled back at her, the song beginning to play. “Unless you don’t want to?” he bit his lip, suddenly nervous.

“Oh I want to.” Belle laughed, having never felt more in love with him than in this moment. “But not at the cost of your hurting.”

“I’ve been practicing.” He assured her. “Come on, before the song’s over.” he teased her.

“Alright, alright,” Belle chuckled, letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

_”She saves me but I can’t be saved  
Frees me but I’m still enslaved  
Now I battle what I most adore…”_

Belle gasped as she realised just what he’d done. That clever, little…. Imp. “I didn’t take you as a Jane Eyre fan, my husband.” Belle giggled, staring up at him as she leaned her head against his chest, and they swayed in place.

“I happen to know my wife fancies me to be Mr. Rochester.” Remus responded, making Belle giggle again. “I can manage to tolerate it.”

_“For I believe the ghosts of shame  
That haunt his past will rest at last  
The pain will cease, I’ll bring him peace.” _

“Careful, Mr. Gold.” Belle teased him. “One might think you like this wife of yours.”

“One may think what they wish, Mrs. Gold. I’m confident my wife knows the truth of the matter.” Remus answered, grinning as he swept her around.

Belle laughed merrily. Then the music cut to a halt, and she gazed up at Remus both trustingly and in confusion. He merely smiled.

“My turn!” Bae danced out onto the floor, and Belle nearly doubled over with laughter.

The song began to play. “ _Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me…”_

Belle giggled as Remus came to grab both their hands. “I said, you’re holding back.” He sung out.

“She said…” Bae made a wild gesture for Belle to sing the next line.

She obliged. “SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!”

Her little family danced with her quite happily.


End file.
